A Lighter Shade of Grey
by diamond-helen
Summary: His heart is broken, she hides hers away. Can two people in shadow draw each other into the light?
1. Deepest Ebony

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR so none of this belongs to me, it's all hers. *sigh*

A/N Mostly follows DH, just changed a thing or two, mostly a couple of resurrections and the dynamics of some relationships are different. Oh, and ignores the epilogue.

He stood and swirled the glass of fire whiskey in his hand round, idly reflecting that the liquid moved in a way not dissimilar to the skirts of the women being twirled around the dance floor by their partners. He watched for a while as the couples swayed and circled, dipped and span, the hypnotic sight easing the pain in his heart for a time. All too soon the song ended, and the movement with it. As the dancers politely clapped the band he turned his gaze to the people lining the edge of the ballroom. And immediately wished he hadn't. His heart lurched painfully as his eyes lighted upon _her_. She looked stunning, the blue ball-gown clinging to her curves, and matching the bright blue shade she had chosen for her eyes to be that evening. Her hair was honey-blonde and short tonight. It would've broken his heart to see her there, looking so beautiful and flirting with the eldest Weasley boy, except she'd trampled his heart so thoroughly there was nothing left to break. He tore his eyes from the woman he loved and focused them instead on his glass. He downed the contents in one, and began to make his way to the bar for a refill.

His glass once again full he returned to watching the dancers. Everywhere he looked there was joy and a sense of hope. It was the third anniversary of the fall of Voldemort, and it had been decided that enough time had passed to celebrate, rather than mourn. As he watched people laugh and dance, drinks in hand and a lightness in their eyes he felt like a solitary rain cloud in a bright blue sky. He didn't belong here, amongst the young and carefree people rebuilding the wizarding world. Nor could he place himself with the older and wiser generation, the ones whose eyes held shadows brought from two wars, but also a benevolent shimmer as they looked upon the world they had suffered to create. Once again Remus Lupin didn't fit. He had thought for a time that he could find a place by the side of laughing blonde in the blue dress, but she had left him alone in the grey.

If he was honest about it there had only been one time in his life when he had felt like he belonged. Ten happy, all too short years, when they were young and thought themselves invincible. But life had proved them wrong, they were only mortal, and now they were gone. James, Sirius, Lily. The ones who had accepted him from the start, who had been his family, his life. They had laughed, and fought, had teased and hexed, had been so alive. When he was with them he had known that no matter how shabby his robes, no matter how brightly the full moon shone, they loved him. And for a while he had let himself believe that she felt the same, that his Dora loved him, and would love him through it all.

It had taken him months to let her in, he didn't feel deserving of her love. He was a poor werewolf, years older than her, and he wasn't worthy of that strength of emotion. He told himself that he had let the last people who really cared down, and he wouldn't allow himself to be in a situation where he could do such damage again, certainly not to such a vibrant woman as her. But eventually she wore away his defences, and he let her into his heart. He fell hard and fast once he let her in, proposing barely six weeks after they got together. She had been overjoyed, but whenever he brought up the topic of wedding dates she put it off. First the war, then afterwards it was too soon, they had lost too many good people, it wouldn't be right. She had a thousand excuses, so in the end he stopped asking. She grew more distant, working late, never wanting to go anywhere with him. Then just a month ago he had come home to find her packing the last of her belongings into boxes in their house.

"_Dora?" he asked "what's going on?"_

"_I'm leaving Rem, I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, I really am." She didn't look at him while she spoke, she just kept putting things into the box._

"_Can't do what Dora? You were the one who pushed me, you were the one who said you would always love me, what's changed? Is there someone else?" He was struggling to keep his temper under control. He supposed he should've seen this coming, but that knowledge didn't make the situation any easier._

"_Yeah, but, he's not the reason for this, well not the only one. I did say I'd love you forever, and a part of me will, but I'm not that girl anymore. We were in the middle of a war, and now everything's different. _I'm _different. And you're all the things you said you were, the things I said didn't matter, except they do. I want the fairy tale, Remus, white picket fences and happily ever after, but you, you're the big bad wolf, not Prince Charming. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry." While she spoke she had finished packing and shrunk the boxes, which she preceded to slip into her pockets. As she ended her speech she walked towards Remus, reaching towards him, but he recoiled as though the slightest touch would burn him._

"_Don't" he rasped. "Don't touch me, just leave. If you don't want to be here then go." His voice rose even as the tears poured down his cheeks, as the woman he loved, the woman he had taken a chance on, tore his heart to shreds as she walked away. He stayed still as stone as she closed the door behind her, waiting until he heard the tell-tale pop of apparition before falling to his knees with a howl of anguish which sounded closer to the wolf than the man. He stayed there, prone on the floor until he had cried his tears dry, the pain so deep he physically felt it in his chest._

He shook his head as he raised the whiskey to his lips, using the burn of the alcohol to chase away the memories. It was done, and would stay that way. He needed to move on, he knew that. He could practically hear Sirius in his head, telling him so. He smiled as he thought about what his friends would say if they were there.

"_Mate, she's just a bird, and there's plenty more. Ones much the same as the next, as long as they've got the right parts, as it were." Smack. "Oww, Lils, what was that for?"_

"_I'd say it was for being a vulgar git Pads." James' voice this time. "Got to say though Mooney, he has a point, in his man-whore way. You need to move past her, not like she's pining for you is it?"_

"_James! That's not helpful. Really though Remus, if she can't see how great you are then she isn't worth worrying over. Someone out there will see you for all you are, and count herself blessed to have you. Oh, and Remus? Stop imagining what dead people would say, people will think you're crazy." _

He could hear her tinkling laugh and chuckled to himself, pulling his focus back to the room. He needed to let go of Tonks, and his long dead friends and live in the now. Of course that was easier said than done, but it was worth a shot. He raised his glass for a moment.

"I solemnly swear I'll always be up to no good" he murmured, the toast the Marauders had used for all the time they had drank together, and knocked back the contents of the glass. This time, however, he didn't get a refill, but put the glass on the bar and wandered through the room to socialise a bit. He had skulked in the shadows long enough for one evening.


	2. Jet

She stood to one side of the ballroom, trying to catch her breath as she wriggled her squashed toes and recovered from her partner's unique dancing style. She smiled as the red-headed man made his way towards her and handed her one of the drinks he was carrying. She accepted it with a smile and let the cool bubbles slide down her throat.

"Thanks" she said, "I needed that." He caught her eye and laughed.

"Knew you couldn't keep up Granger. You're just not woman enough to cope with a man like me." He puffed his chest out as he spoke, causing her to giggle. She adored George, he was sweet and funny, and great company at official events, keeping them from being stale.

"You're right Georgie," she said, and heaved a dramatic sigh before continuing. "It's not going to work between us is it?"

"Oh Mione, darling, I can't live without you, we'll make it work my goddess." He swept her into his arms and kissed her cheek lightly before the pair of them broke down laughing. Although they attended things together and were the constant focus of Molly Weasley's matchmaking schemes they were just friends. Although the twins had irritated her constantly through school Hermione and George had grown close after the war. George was reeling from the loss of his twin and Hermione was hiding from the unwanted media attention. Finding themselves together a lot they had got talking, spilling their deepest fears and desires to each other, finding a way to move forward together . It was Hermione who convinced George to reopen Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and she had got blind drunk with him on his birthday, the first he had ever had without Fred. In return he had travelled with her to Australia to find her parents, had held her as she cried when they had rejected her, telling her to put the memory charm back on and leave, that they didn't have a daughter. They were brother and sister in everything but blood.

As they laughed together, their arms around each other a flash went off. Despite their denials the press were determined to make them a couple. They rolled their eyes, knowing the image would grace more than one publication come the morning.

"I wonder what crazy rumours they'll dream up this time." Hermione grinned wickedly at George's words.

"Hmm. I'm not Hermione Granger at all, I'm actually the spirit of Fred trapped in Hermione's body and you're involved in a sick relationship."

"Gross! I like it. How about, you're secretly pregnant with Kingsley's love child and I'm a cover. When the baby is born you're going to glamour it to look like a Weasley and no-one will ever know."

They continued to make up more and more silly rumours about their 'relationship'. George was in the middle of a complex story which involved a conspiracy between Centaurs, Merpeople and House Elves when his eyes locked on something across the room and his grin faltered and became a scowl. Hermione followed his line of sight and understood his sudden change. Bill was sat at a table on the other side of the room, Tonks in his lap as he kissed her.

"Honestly, they make me sick. Remus is a good bloke, he didn't deserve what Tonks did, and he really doesn't need them flaunting themselves at him. And while Fleur could be a bit of a bint she came through in the end, just to be tossed aside for that tart." George shook his head in disgust. Hermione couldn't really argue with him. It had come as quite a shock when Bill had shown up alone to a Weasley lunch just after Christmas and announced that Fleur had gone back to France and they were getting divorced. Once it had sunk in most people had put it down to being another wartime marriage that didn't last in peace and thought nothing of it. That was until Bill had turned up to the first gathering after Remus and Tonks ended with Tonks apparently surgically attached to him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that both their previous relationships had ended because of this, and opinion of the pair dropped dramatically, while Remus and Fleur were widely sympathised with.

"I know how you feel George, but don't let them ruin your evening." Hermione moved slightly so that George could no longer see the couple, and wracked her brains for something else to talk about. Luckily she was spared from creating a new topic of conversation when a tall figure approached them.

"Remus!" she cried. "It's lovely to see you, having a nice time?" she moved towards her former professor and gave him a brief hug, brushing her lips across his cheek.

"Hermione" he said, returning her hug. "George, it's nice to see you both. Although you'll set the gossip wheels spinning again you know."

George laughed. "Yeah, we were just guessing what rumours they'd make up this time. As if there's nothing better to write about."

"Mmm. Listen George, I'm sorry I didn't respond to that owl you sent about your new product. It's been a funny few weeks."

"No worries Remus mate, just let me know what you think if you get time, I've hit a bit of a wall with it and the opinion of a member of the almighty Marauders is always welcome." George's smile was full of mischief as he replied.

"Well, I had a think and I reckon you need to make it a bit more subtle for it to work." Hermione smiled to herself as the two pranksters debated the issue, both seemed to lose some of the shadow of grief that hung around them when they planned chaos. She supposed it was a reclaiming of part of what they had lost, someone to plot with. She left them to it, moving through the crowds until she spotted the people she was looking for.

"Hello you lot. Ginny, Demelza you look gorgeous. You two don't scrub up too badly either." Her last comment was directed at Ron and Harry.

"I just wear what Mel tells me to, it's easier." Ron grinned goofily as he looked at his girlfriend. Demelza Robbins had been in the same year as Ginny at Hogwarts and played chaser on the Gryffindor team in Harry's sixth year. She and Ron met again at Ginny and Harry's engagement party in December and had hit it off.

"What, you just do whatever she tells you? I find that hard to believe." Hermione teased.

"Harry's the same, I reckon they just got used to you telling them what to do that you've trained them up for us!" Ginny laughed then dodged to avoid the swipe that Ron took at her arm. "Come on Mel, let's get a drink. Mione will protect these two from big bad journalists and man-eating fan-girls." Both women waved as they wandered off, leaving the trio together.

"Things seem to be going well for you two then Ron." Hermione smiled at the man she had once thought she had a future with. After a long conversation they had decided that their friendship wasn't worth the risk of romance and were better friends for it, now that the sexual tension was removed.

"They really are. She's great. I'm, well, I'mgoingtoaskhertomarryme." Ron babbled the last bit out to his best friends.

"Sorry Ron, what was that?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me. I know it's soon but when you know you know right?" Ron was blushing now, almost the same colour as his hair.

"Oh Ron, I think that's great." Hermione threw her arms around him, an action Harry followed. They stood in their triple hug for a moment then let go, Hermione smoothing her pale green dress. They just stood for a while, comfortable in the silence as only friends can be. Their silence was broken when a serving elf offered them glasses of champagne, it was time for the Minister's speech so the three focused their eyes on the stage.

"Ladies, gentlemen, honoured guests," Kingsley began in his deep, reassuring voice. "Today, on the third anniversary of the fall of Voldemort, we gather at the first celebration ball to honour those who fought to rid out world of evil, that all could be seen as equal. All who raised their wands to help fight are worthy of recognition, but tonight we especially thank Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." Kingsley paused and raised his glass to the trio, who drew closer together as a magical spotlight focused on them, and the people in the ballroom followed Kingsley's example and raised their glasses. To their relief Kingsley continued. "Most of all, however, we remember those who paid the ultimate price, who laid down their very lives that we might live in peace. Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to all those who died in both Voldemort Wars. To absent friends."

"To absent friends." Echoed the room. As people drank from their glasses Kingsley stepped down from the stage and the band resumed playing. The atmosphere was slightly more subdued now, as the assembled guests remembered those who they had lost.

A/N Review please! I'm not sure about this chapter, let me know what you think, good bad or ugly!


	3. Shimmering Oynx

She groaned as she woke up, her head a bit achy and her mouth dry, sure signs she'd had a bit too much to drink the night before, even if she wasn't battling a massive hangover. Deciding that getting up could wait a while she snuggled into the covers, only to freeze when she encountered a hard warm body behind her.

"Oh Merlin," she breathed. Had she drank more than she realised the night before? She bit her lip and rolled over to identify they person next to her, somewhat heartened by the fact she was wearing her pyjamas. She gave a sigh of relief as she saw a mop of red hair and a freckled face grinning at her. "Oh thank heavens, it's only you."

"Thanks, that's a lovely thing to be greeted with when you wake up in a woman's bed," George sniffed dramatically and rolled away from her.

"Oh shush you. Erm, do you have to be at the shop, it's almost nine." He shook his head and settled into the pillow.

"Nope, Verity and Sara are opening up for me, had a feeling being up might be a problem this morning. Don't you have work though?"

"Booked the morning off, seemed sensible. An anniversary ball is fine, but surely the nearest weekend would've made more sense, rather than the actual day. I know Harry and Ron were cursing, they had to be at training at half eight. So, how about we get dressed and grab brunch before we have to be at work?" Hermione swung her legs out of bed as she spoke and headed to the bathroom. George nodded and wandered through to her kitchen to find something to drink. He found the Prophet on her table along with a stack of letters and flicked through the paper as he waited for Hermione to finish in the bathroom.

"Bathroom's all yours." Hermione said a while later as she walked into the kitchen in her dressing gown, rubbing her hair with a towel. "Anything interesting in there?" She gestured towards the paper.

"Not really, picture of us dancing asking who we think we're kidding with our, quote, 'continued denial of the obvious romance between them. Mr Weasley and Miss Granger need to stop insulting all our intelligence and admit what is painfully clear to everyone,' end quote. They need to get us to write our own rumours, we're so much better. Really sweet pic of you, Harry and Ron laughing at something that has this shallow cow gushing over the Golden Trio for a few lines, summary of Kingsley's speech, bit more gossip and that's the lot really." George tossed the paper onto the table then headed to Hermione's bathroom.

When he re-appeared after his shower Hermione was dressed and ready to leave. She laughed as she glanced at George walking out of her bedroom in jeans and a clean shirt.

"You know, the gossips would go mad if they knew you kept clothes here, slept in my bed and know your way round the kitchen better than I do. They'd have me pegged as Mrs Weasley the fourth before we could blink."

"Nah, you're not domestic goddess enough for a Mrs Weasley, you're clearly just using me for sex." He said as he walked to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo-powder. Hermione glared at him teasingly then stepped into the fire and disappeared in a whirl of green.

***

Remus reached out to the other side of the bed as he struggled back to reality, only to be fully awake a moment later when his hand encountered cold empty mattress, just as it had done for weeks now. He sighed and pushed himself to a sitting position, wondering how long it would take until he didn't reach for someone who wasn't there, who never would be again. Looking round the room he realised just how little he had moved on. The dresser, wardrobe and shelves were still half empty where she had taken her things, he hadn't changed the bedding so her scent could linger as long as possible, her shampoo bottle still rested next to his in the shower. As he climbed out of bed he considered the way he had been recently. It was as if she had died and he was mourning.

_But she didn't die, she left. Get a bloody grip. Stop pining and get on with your life, she has._ He told himself as firmly as he could. As he showered he decided that he would start going forward. Starting with washing the sheets, since that was heading fast towards quite disgusting. He could get out all the things that had stayed in boxes when they moved in together, mostly books. And he should definitely take George up on his offer and consult on some of the products at WWW. By the time he was dressed and in the kitchen he was positively upbeat. His mood didn't even falter when he discovered that his milk was off and the bread mouldy. Rather than risk food poisoning Remus crossed to the fireplace and decided to head to the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast then he would be in Diagon Ally and could speak to George.

No sooner had he stepped out of the fireplace when the floo activated again and a figure was falling towards him. In order to stop them both from landing on the floor Remus instinctively grabbed the woman and helped her find her balance before stepping back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" The woman looked up and then blushed as she realised she was looking into her old professor's face. "Remus! Did I hurt you? I can't believe I still fall from floo travel, after ten years." Hermione had barely finished speaking when the fireplace let another person out. Although George didn't lose his balance like Hermione had they were still stood close enough to the fireplace that his step forwards pushed her back into Remus' arms.

"Honestly girl, not even an hour ago you were in bed with me and now you're throwing yourself at another man. Hussy." George shook his head in mock disappointment. "Hello Remus, what you doing out so early mate?" Remus laughed at the statement and glanced at his watch, having once more returned Hermione safely to her feet.

"Wouldn't call half ten early myself, but I'm here for breakfast then I was going to come and see you, actually."

"Ah, it's fate then, since we're here for brunch you'll have to join us and we'll kill two birds with one stone." George led the way to a table as he spoke, a smiling Hermione and Remus following behind.

"Morning Tom," Hermione said. "A full English, a double full and, Remus?"

"Full English for me too please Tom." Orders placed the three of them discussed the ball last night, the latest political issues and the newest Weasley pregnancy. It was over an hour later that Hermione figured she had better get going if she didn't want to be late for work.

"I'll see you Friday then George, Harry's turn to cook this time. You should come too Remus, I know everyone would be glad to see you." Hermione said as she stood.

"Come where?" asked Remus.

"Dinner, Friday, seven o'clock, Harry and Ginny's place." Hermione replied.

"I wouldn't want to intrude, but thank you anyway." Remus said.

"You wouldn't be, Harry Ron and I started having dinner every other Friday just after Hogwarts, but all sorts of people come, Gin and Mel will be there, Luna and Neville often are, George, Charlie since he's in the country. We'd love to see you, but if you're busy it's ok."

"If you're sure, then it would be a pleasure." He said.

"Good, that's settled, now I really have to go." She kissed both men on the cheek and disappeared out of the door. Remus pressed his fingers to his cheek where she had brushed her lips across his skin and smiled softly to himself. George grinned as he noticed, but didn't say anything, he didn't think the older man had even registered that he was doing it. With subtlety unusual in a Weasley he moved the conversation to pranks and the shop, but stored the information in his brain. Remus deserved someone who appreciated him and Hermione, well, George would do anything to see her happy, especially after, he shook his head, not wanting his thoughts to go there and focused back on Remus and joke products, for the time being at least.

A/N Sorry this took a while, I've been moving out of uni and it's been chaotic! Bit more Remus/Hermione interaction in this one. Review please.


	4. Swirling Silver

At five to seven the following Friday Remus stepped into the drawing room of 12 Grimmauld Place. The old house bore hardly any resemblance to the dark and filthy hole it had been when the Order had first used it. Harry had moved in after the war and with the help of Kreacher and a team of wizard decorators had changed everything. All the dark colours and dusty tapestries had gone, to be replaced with light paint and bright pictures. The wall which had once been dominated by the Black family tree was now a memorial to all the fallen from the war, the Black brothers, Dumbledore, Lily and James, Fred, Severus Snape and Colin Creevey bore pride of place, but there was the name of all the light who gave their life's on there too. As Remus left the drawing room he smiled at the picture on the hall wall. It had proved impossible to remove Mrs Black's portrait but Hermione had come up with a way round that. She placed a permanent silencing charm on the old hag, covered over the picture with plaster, then for Harry's nineteenth birthday she had Dean Thomas copy a picture onto the space left. Now visitors were greeted by the smiling faces of Sirius, James, Lily and Remus, with a baby Harry in Lily's arms.

It was a home now, not just to Harry but for a while to Ron, who had moved in when his mother's well meant nagging had got too much. Ginny followed straight from Hogwarts, much to Molly's disapproval, and Hermione, although she didn't live there, saying she knew from painful experience how hard living with Harry and Ron was, was round several evenings a week. Ron had left after a few months of walking in on Ginny and Harry all over the house, but he still had a room for the occasions when Harry hosted boys' nights and Ron was too drunk to get himself home. Molly had been beside herself when Ron left, saying that an unmarried couple living together could only lead to trouble, but Ginny had refused to return to the Burrow, and as the pair were due to be married in two months Molly's protests had quietened of late.

Finding that there was no sign of life where he was Remus headed towards the kitchen, figuring that would be the most logical gathering point, there were Weasley's involved after all. Just as he reached the stairs Hermione walked up them, her arms full of table cloth. Remus opened his mouth to greet her, but as she stepped onto the top step she tripped over a trailing end and fell forward. For the third time in a few days Remus found himself with his arms full of a blushing Hermione, but he was finding that he really didn't mind all that much.

"Thanks, you seem to be making a habit of saving me from breaking my face on the floor. I swear I'm getting as clumsy as To..." Hermione stopped suddenly as she realised who she was speaking to. "As no-one in particular." She finished lamely. Remus smiled sadly, the reminder stung but he appreciated her terrible attempt to avoid mentioning his ex.

"Honestly, every time I see you two you're in each other's arms lately. Something you're not sharing, hmm?" George had come out of the kitchen and was looking at the pair at the top of the stairs with an amused expression, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. At his words Remus realised that his hands were still on Hermione's waist where he had caught her, and he quickly let go and stepped back. Hermione blushed bright pink as she replied.

"I tripped carrying the tablecloth and Remus stopped me falling, that's all."

"Tripped over the tablecloth? That's the oddest euphemism for 'hanky-panky in the hall' I've ever heard." George grinned wickedly. Hermione blushed even harder and ducked into the dining room, muttering something incoherent about "bloody Weasley's think they're funny."

With a concerned glance after the flustered witch Remus followed George into the kitchen, trying not to think about how well his hands fitted on the curve of her waist, or how pretty she looked with her cheeks stained pink. _Stop it you lecherous old pervert. Just because she's been so kind since Dora left it does not give you an excuse to think of her like that. Besides, it's been made perfectly clear that successful, attractive witches want nothing at all to do with you. So give it a bloody rest._

George noticed that Remus was preoccupied, and grinned wickedly to himself. He was pretty sure neither of them had figured it out, but there was definitely something there. Hermione never blushed, and usually responded to the suggestive comments thrown at her by her various male friends with either witty responses or offensive hand gestures. For her to run away mumbling spoke volumes. As for Remus, there was no way his hands needed to linger on her waist for that long, and he had stared at Hermione all through brunch the other day. They were clearly attracted, and as a dutiful friend it was his job to push them in the right direction. For which he was going to need Ginny's help.

He used Remus greeting Harry as cover and slipped over to Ginny. "I need to talk to you. In private, before dinner." Ginny looked puzzled at her brother's mysterious tone but nodded anyway.

"Uh oh, Weasleys whispering in corners, that's never a good sign." Harry said.

"Shush you, and do something useful. Take some butter beers and a bottle or two of mead upstairs would you? Hello Remus, glad you could make it, could you take those plates up to Hermione and give her hand with the table?" Remus smiled as he followed the fiery little redhead's instructions. She was so like her mother it was really very funny. Somehow he didn't think she would appreciate the sentiment however. George lent down and began whispering in Ginny's ear as Remus headed up the stairs to give Hermione the plates. Maybe he could apologise for making her uncomfortable as well, if he got a chance.

Hermione was still muttering to herself as she flicked her wand at the tablecloth and it soared into the air and landed perfectly on the table. She smiled softly, remembering how long it used to take her a little girl when she would help her mother prepare for dinner parties, how difficult it was to get the cloth straight the muggle way. The gentle reminder of how much she loved being a witch and the things which went with it did wonders to improve her mood as she continued with her task. She couldn't hide her blush, however, when Remus walked into the room. She wasn't sure why she had reacted like she did to George's comment, it wasn't out of the ordinary, or even particularly suggestive for him. So why had she run away feeling like her face was on fire? If she was honest with herself she rather liked the way Remus' hands felt on her waist and the feel of his defined chest under her hands. He made her feel so safe, and his smell was just masculine but in a gentle sort of way... _Stop that! He's just come out of a nasty break-up, he's your former teacher, and he would never look twice at a bushy-haired know it all half his age. Even if he would, which he wouldn't, you'd just be a rebound or taking advantage of his vulnerability, so stop perving on the poor guy, and say something since he looks so awkward and it's your fault for behaving like a hormonal teenager._

"Um, thanks for bringing the plates up." She said, without looking at him.

"It's fine, I'm glad to help. Besides," he grinned, "Ginny gives orders so like Molly that I do as she says without thinking about it." Hermione giggled and met his laughing eyes.

"Don't tell her that, you'll find yourself on the end of one of her bat-bogey hexes. She hates being compared to Molly. George tells her she should act less like her in that case. Then he runs away."

"What a stunning case of Gryffindor braveness." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Those who scream and run away live to fight another day. And there's nothing quite as scary as a pissed off Weasley woman."

"True. Although rumour has it you can be quite intimidating yourself. Brilliant but scary is the term used I think." He teased her lightly, causing her to blush again.

Hermione laughed. "That was Ron, I'm not that scary, I'm just scarier than him."

"I think I'll stay on your good side, just in case." He said, shooting her a cheeky grin. _ What am I doing, flirting with the girl. Hopefully she won't realise._

_Is he flirting? He can't be. It's just his inner marauder coming out or something. There's no way he'd be flirting with me._ She blushed again and quickly turned to pick up some glasses for the table. Behind her Remus smiled, he knew he shouldn't be doing this, but all his inner condemnations faded to nothing when he saw how pretty she looked when she ducked her head coyly, her cheeks tinged pink once more. This wasn't a game he should play, but he couldn't help it. Besides, a little harmless flirtation couldn't hurt anyone, could it?


	5. Charcoal

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as the hands of her watch finally told her it was five, and the end of possibly the longest week ever. While she loved her job at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures there were some weeks she just wanted to scream, pack it all in and never get out of bed again. Mostly weeks like this. Everything that could've gone wrong this week had gone wrong, all her meetings had been long and unproductive and all the things she thought she was making progress on had been thrown backwards.

All in all she was very grateful for the end of the week and the prospect of a drink or two later on. She had had a note from Ron earlier which read:

_Pub tonight? Usual time, usual place, something to celebrate. R. _Her reply had been even more straightforward. _Hell yes._

Just after eight she apparated to an alley in Nottingham then walked down the road to the pub they often met in. Although it was a fair way by muggle means from London it was no problem for a wizard, and the nature of the place meant any comments that Muggles shouldn't hear went more or less ignored. After all when the walls are decorated with implements of torture and some of the walls scream nobody notices unusual attire or names that don't make sense. She headed downstairs to their usual spot and greeted the crowd.

"Evening all" she said, then smiled as Ginny handed her a drink. "Ooh, for me? What is it?"

"Lust. Or gluttony and mine is lust." Ginny said, shrugging. Hermione dropped onto the spare seat and glanced round. Harry and Ron, with Ginny and Demelza were there, as were Luna, Neville and Charlie.

"Thought you'd gone back to Romania Char?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, they've had an outbreak of Dragon Pox and the whole place is in quarantine. So I'm here for another month or so, granting you the pleasure of my company." He said with a cheeky grin. Hermione laughed at him, the second Weasley brother was gorgeous, and unfortunately gayer than a Rio carnival. It was a damn shame.

At this point Ron stood up. "Now you're all here I have an announcement to make. Yesterday I asked Mel to marry me. And she said yes." There was silence as the group processed the news then Ginny squealed threw herself at Demelza.

"We're going to be sisters! Ooh I'm so excited." The rest of the group laughed then offered their congratulations. Harry and Hermione had known he was planning on asking her the night before and grinned at Ron.

"Told you she'd say yes mate." Harry said. "She and Ginny want to be sisters."

"Thanks, make it sound like she married me for my sister. Cheers for that." The three of them laughed, and then Hermione wandered across to the join the girls in admiring the ring. It was a half carat diamond in a platinum band, with a tiny ruby on either side.

"He said that the two rubies were us, and the diamond was a symbol of our perfect shining love." Demelza was telling Luna and Ginny.

"Aw, that's so romantic." The other two cooed.

"It's a beautiful ring Mel." Said Hermione.

"Thanks, but I know you helped pick it."

"What makes you say that?" She asked, trying not to grin.

"I love him, but there's no way he picked something this elegant on his own, and Ginny already denied all part in it. So it must've been you." Demelza said, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Guilty as charged." Hermione laughed. "But as a matter of fact I didn't actually need to do that much." All three of the other women looked sceptical. "Honestly, once I had talked him out of the huge ruby set in the mouth of a gold lion," all four of them cringed slightly, "he took hardly any guidance at all. I just told him to think of you and your relationship and find a ring that fitted."

"Is that what you told Harry too?" Asked Ginny, with a fond glance at her own engagement ring.

"Yup."

"So we know what to tell the man who buys you an engagement ring then." Said Luna.

"I think it'll be George who needs to advice next, personally." Ginny said.

"What, George is asking Hermione to marry him?" Harry said, confused from just hearing snatched of conversation. Hermione laughed.

"Don't be daft; George has finally managed to ask Angelina out of a date, after she's been going into the shop every day for well over a week just so she can talk to him."

"How do you she was going to talk to him, and not buy stuff?" Ron said, puzzled.

"Nobody needs new prank stuff for ten days back to back." Said Charlie. "So she must've been going because she wanted to see George."

"And after an immense amount of bullying I finally managed to convince him to ask her to dinner." Hermione finished the tale.

"But, I thought you and George were, you know, together or whatever?" Said Neville. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"No, Mione and George are just friends." Said Ginny. "It's someone else who makes her blush tomato red, and think naughty thoughts isn't it Mione?"

"Ooh, who?" Several voices asked.

"A certain older gent, former member of the teaching profession with a wild side." Laughed Ginny, sounding like she was some sort of Lonely Hearts ad.

"Gin, shut up." Hermione said, blushing.

"Wait, you and Remus?" Harry asked. "You never said."

"There's nothing to say."

"Then why you blushing?" Questioned Ron.

"Because you're all embarrassing me." Hermione replied.

"I think you'd make a good couple." Luna said.

"Yeah, clever, nice, kind, occasionally quite scary." Neville added, making the others laugh.

"Stop it, he's just out of a nasty break-up from a long relationship, and I don't do relationships." Hermione objected.

"Yeah, so he needs a shoulder to cry on, and Remus is nothing like," Ron stopped midsentence at the glare Harry gave him. Suddenly Hermione stood up.

"Another drink anyone?" She took everyone's requests and headed to the bar.

"Anyone else notice that she never denied liking Remus?" Demelza asked once Hermione was out of earshot. Ginny smiled and nodded, thinking that George's theory maybe wasn't so far off, and she should help him with his plan. If anyone could help these two heal, it was each other.

_A/N Sorry this is shorter than usual and took a while, been giving me issues. The pub in Nottingham is the Pit and Pendulum, it's real and awesome, the Seven Deadly Sins cocktails are great and the Seven Heavenly Virtue shots are deadly!_


	6. Navy Grey

By the time Monday morning came round Hermione was glad to be back at work. Even though the week before had been so stressful the weekend socialising was exhausting. Friday's pub night had been followed by a celebratory dinner at the Burrow Saturday. Demelza and her parents were there, all the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Percy's wife Audrey and, to most people's amazement and shock Tonks had turned up with Bill. That led to a slightly strained atmosphere, but it quickly faded into well wishes for the happy couple. Sunday she had spent going over wedding plans with Harry and Ginny, and Sunday evening she'd had George round to her flat, and he'd told her all about his date over dinner and a bottle or two of wine. (The date was great, Angelina was great, they were meeting up later in the week which was great.) All in all she'd had barely a minute to herself, and the few she did have her thoughts kept wandering back to her friends teasing about Remus on Friday night.

If she was honest she'd had a bit of a crush on him back when he taught in her third year at Hogwarts, she'd seen him as a sort of tragic hero, battling the curse of his lycanthropy. But then she'd got older and there had been other crushes, then relationships, and he had Tonks. They were friendly, and she could rely on Remus for a good debate or an intellectual conversation when they saw one another, but all adolescent romantic fantasies had faded away. After his breakup with Tonks she had wanted to help, wanted to make him feel better, but that was Hermione all over, she was a fixer, couldn't stand to see people in pain. Her desire to help him had more to do with him hurting than it did with him being Remus specifically. But then he kept catching her when she was clumsy around him and her previous crush came back ten-fold. He was strong, and felt pretty muscular under his slightly threadbare robes. He smelt both earthy and spicy, it was entirely Remus, very male and, oh, so attractive. Most of all he made her feel safe. In some way she felt with his arms around her that not only had he stopped her falling, he would never let her fall if he could help it. Add a deliciously sexy smile and his endearing modesty and Hermione had to admit to herself that she was fighting a losing battle when it came to denying her attraction.

The problem she faced was that she _couldn't_ like him. She'd heard through the grape vine that Tonks left, in part, because of the werewolf. Hermione had no illusions, she knew he was a werewolf, had been far closer to the wolf than she wanted to ever be again. She also knew he was poor, old enough to be her father and heartbroken. And not one of those things mattered to her. The reasons she couldn't like him, wouldn't let herself fall for him, had far more to do with her than him. Like she had told her friends in the pub, she didn't do relationships. She wasn't about to open her heart to all that pain again, it was better to be alone than to deal with that. Even though her logical side knew that Remus was nothing like _him_, she couldn't let herself feel for him. If she ignored it, maybe the attraction would fade.

All in all, she was grateful to be distracted from her thoughts by work. She spent Monday and Tuesday catching up, and managed to sort out all the fallout from the nightmare week before. By Wednesday she was recovered from the weekend, up to date at work, and was looking forward to dinner with George. They were going to a new restaurant in Diagon Alley, apparently so George could decide whether to take Angelina there for their next date. Maybe he would be able to help her sort her feelings for Remus out. Or maybe just distract her from them.

******

Since his resolutions the morning after the Anniversary Ball Remus had made some changes. All the brightly patterned furnishings that Dora loved and he had never particularly liked had gone, now earthy browns and creams. Dull, she had called his colour preferences, but he saw them as calming. The shelves were covered in his books, with pictures of the Marauders and some of Harry and the others interspersed. He had been meeting with George to talk about Wheeze's products and had even managed not to reach for Dora when he woke the last few mornings.

The one thing disconcerting him was Hermione. She was beautiful, intelligent, caring, funny and completely off limits. She was young enough to be his daughter, and there was no way that she would look at him twice. He knew all this, and yet he couldn't stop thinking about her, about the way it felt to hold her, about how he longed to hold her in a way much less innocent. Remus sighed to himself. Thinking about her like that was just going to make things awkward, she had been nothing but nice, and he was thinking lecherous thoughts. She was bound to run a mile if she caught any sense of his thoughts, and right now he could use all the friends he could get. Which was why he was grateful, if somewhat surprised, that Harry and Ginny had asked him to dinner.

Remus entered the restaurant Ginny had chosen and approached the hostess.

"Good evening, I believe there's a reservation under Weasley?" he said, Ginny having explained that Potter still drew too much attention, but there were so many Weasleys nobody bothered to make a fuss.

"Ah, yes, this way please." He followed the witch to a table, which was set for two.

"Sorry, I think there may be a mistake? I'm meeting two people you see." Remus said with slightly apologetic smile.

"No, there's no mistake. It'll be clearer when your companion arrives, I'm told." With that mysterious statement she left Remus to peruse the menu and try and puzzle out what was going on.

He wasn't left to wonder long, two minutes later the hostess returned, leading Hermione to the table. Remus stood as she approached.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? Are Ginny and Harry ok?" he asked. Hermione, however, looked as confused as Remus was.

"Remus? What's going on?"

The hostess smiled and handed them an envelope. "I was told this might help." She said, then with a smile she left. Hermione opened the envelope, recognising Ginny's writing, and read it out loud to Remus.

_Dear Hermione and Remus_

_Sorry for setting you up like this, well, not sorry exactly.  
The thing is it's quite clear to us that there's something between the two of you, or at least there could be. But knowing you both as we do we felt that you needed a push in the right direction. And since you were going to need pushing eventually we decided to do it sooner rather than later.  
We know there's an age gap, and the whole former student-teacher thing, but you're also two of the most intelligent, kind, patient (mostly) people we know.  
And we think you'd make a lovely couple.  
We know you've been hurt before, but maybe that means you'll be all the more careful of each other.  
We hope you forgive us for interfering._

_Ginny and George._

"I don't know whether to laugh, cry, or go and kill them." Hermione said.

"I think we should have dinner, since we're here, send them the bill and kill them later." Remus said with a smile. "Unless you don't want to stay, I'd understand." He added, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Oh, no, I'd love to have dinner with you." Hermione said. "Besides, who better to plot revenge with than a Marauder?" She smiled, a cheeky grin which reminded Remus so strongly of Lily it hurt. Suddenly her smile faded and she looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry about this though. George has been teasing since dinner the other week and they all seem determined to see me settled now I'm the only single one, and you've ended up the unfortunate victim, and I really am sorry." She stopped at the amused expression on Remus' face.

"Hermione, it's fine, really. I'm flattered that they think I could possibly be the object of your affections." Hermione's blush deepened. "Besides, dinner with a lovely young woman is better than my own cooking, and can't do my reputation any harm either." He gave a devastatingly handsome grin as he spoke and Hermione felt her breath catch.

_Merlin, he's so sexy when he smiles like that. _She shook her head mentally, she shouldn't think like that. _He did call me lovely though, maybe the others are right. No, it doesn't matter, not Remus, not anybody, remember._ She told herself sternly. Her hormones wouldn't rule her mind, she wouldn't let them, not this time.

_She's beautiful when she blushes like that. What would I give to make her cheeks flush from something other than embarrassment. Stop that. Dirty old man._ He lectured himself sternly.

"So," Hermione said, trying to stop thinking the delicious but wicked thoughts floating through her brain, "what are you going to have?"

_You, please._ "The chicken looks nice." Remus replied. "Did I hear that Ron got engaged?"

Hermione smiled and began to tell Remus about the engagement, and Molly's delighted reactions. It was on similar safe topics that they continued until dessert. Although they had both been shooting heated glances at the other they had remained blissfully oblivious. However it took every bit of Remus' self-restraint not to lean across the table and kiss her when she had a drop of her chocolate mousse on her lip. Hermione gasped as she noticed the desire in his eyes, and shifted in her seat.

By the time they walked to the apparition point both were struggling to keep their hands to themselves.

"Thanks Remus, I had a lovely evening." Hermione said as she prepared to leave. Remus leant down and kissed her cheek lightly, curling his fists at his sides to stop himself from pulling her to him and kissing her senseless. She smiled softly and turned on the spot, disappearing from view. Remus leant against the wall, his body raging at him for letting her leave.

"Bloody fucking Hell."

_A/N So, a bit of interaction and a whole lot of denial. And a few more not so subtle hints as to Hermione's past, explanations soon I promise! Reviews most welcome._


	7. Chrome

"George Weasley I am going to kill you." Hermione walked into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes on her lunch break the day after her 'date' with Remus. Ignoring the handful of customers she went straight to where George was chatting to Angelina and made her threat.

"Now now Mione, don't be hasty." George said, backing as far away from her as he could while behind the counter.

"Oh, it won't be hasty, it'll be slow and extremely painful" She growled.

Angelina laughed at the way George was cowering. "What did he do now? Test a new product on you? Charm all your underwear silver and green?"

"He set me up on a date." Hermione said.

"That's not so bad is it? Annoying but well meant, surely?" Angelina said, puzzled as to why Hermione was so angry.

"With Remus."

"Remus? _Lupin?_ As in our former professor?" Hermione nodded. "But, why? I mean, he's pretty hot, for an older guy, I suppose, but also kinda quiet and I guess he could be a bit dull."

"Actually, he's funny and really interesting to talk to. A complete gentleman and hot for a guy half his age." Hermione said, an odd feeling in her tummy when Angelina spoke so dismissively of Remus.

"So, why are you angry? He's funny, interesting, nice and hot, apparently. And you're yelling at George for setting you up?"

"I'm not angry because he set me up with Remus, I'm angry because he set me up with Remus." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, that made no sense at all." George said, feeling safer about joining the conversation now Hermione had lowered the wand which had previously been pointed at him.

Hermione sighed. "I mean I'm not angry that you set me up with him because there are far worse people you could've tricked me into going to dinner with, but then it's Remus, who I'm friends with, and you could've made that really awkward. He probably still sees me as just a former student, so now I'll look like some silly school girl with a crush."

George looked a touch ashamed of himself, but Angelina merely smiled. "So you are interested in him then?" She asked

"That's not what I said." Hermione protested.

Angelina grinned knowingly. "Haven't you ever heard that sometimes what isn't said speaks louder than what is? After all you haven't said you're not interested either." Hermione stared at the other woman, not saying anything. "If you only had friend type feelings you would've have a nice night with a friend, told him as much and wandered in here to tell George he was wasting his time since you didn't feel like that about Remus. And everyone would have a giggle over it, and George's attempt at playing Cupid."

Hermione looked curiously at Angelina. She didn't know her well, just from George's constant praise recently really. She'd always put her down as just another Quidditch obsessive, one of the lads. Clearly there was more to the very perceptive woman than Hermione had given her credit for.

"I..I'm... we...he." Hermione sighed. "It's just not like that. I guess I have a bit of a crush, but that's all, really."

"But you want it to be more?" Angelina said.

"It's not that I don't want I to be, it's that it can't be." Hermione looked at her watch. "I'd better get back to work. See you for dinner tomorrow?" She said to George.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked. Hermione leant over and kissed his cheek.

"Course you are." She glanced at Angelina. "Let me know how many I'm cooking for." With a final smile she made her way out of the shop.

"That girl's in serious denial" She heard George say as the door swung shut behind her. Hermione laughed ruefully as she walked away. She wasn't in denial, she knew she was attracted to Remus, that a single word or action from her could've meant a very different ending to their date, but was she ready to let someone in?

_Can't make omelettes without breaking eggs,_ she heard her grandmother's voice in her head, _and you can't find true love without a little heartache on the way. You can keep your heart safe, but safe sounds lonely to me._ You might need to break eggs for omelettes, but broken eggs didn't hurt as much as broken hearts. _Might if you're the egg._ The old lady's voice sounded, laughter in her tone. She wished so hard for her Gran sometimes, she always knew what to say to make her feel better, but she had died years earlier.

Hermione shook her head and went back to work, trying to distract herself from thoughts of laughing eyes, sandy brown hair, and sinfully sexy smiles. She didn't get much work done that afternoon, especially since she kept remembering snatches of a dream the night before. There had been chocolate and Remus, and she had woken with a wet heat between her legs and an ache in her heart.

He was crossing the Atrium at the Ministry when he heard his name being called. Turning he spotted Harry and Ron headed towards him.

"Hello you two." He greeted them.

"Hi Remus. What brings you to the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"Kingsley wanted to see me." Remus said.

"Oh?" Ron said. "What did you do that meant the Minister himself was involved?" He asked with a grin.

Remus laughed. "Nothing. He's planning on revising a lot of the laws pertaining to werewolves and wants me to act as a liaison between the DCRMC and the werewolf community. A lot of werewolves are very wary of mainstream wizarding society, and Kingsley thinks that with me to mediate we should be able to involve the werewolves in the changes, making them feel involved and not dictated to for once."

"That's great Remus." Ron said. "Actually, I think Hermione mentioned something about it on Saturday, maybe you guys will be working together."

Harry frowned at the mention of their best friend. "Speaking of Hermione, I wanted you to know that I wasn't involved in Ginny and George's plot last night, she only told me afterwards, even if my name was involved somewhere."

"What plot's this?" Ron asked, confused.

"George and Ginny set Mione and I up on a date last night." Remus explained.

"I really am sorry, I'd have tried to talk them out of it if I'd known." Harry apologized.

"Wait, why would they set you two up?" Ron was still confused, even after the explanation.

"I suppose they think we would make a good couple, and were trying to be helpful." Remus suggested.

"Well obviously you'd make a good couple, but surely pushing one of the most stubborn people they know into a relationship doesn't seem like a good plan, even to Gin and George." Ron said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You think we'd make a good couple?" Remus asked, slightly surprised. "And I'm not that stubborn."

Ron laughed. "Not you mate, Mione."

"As for you guys as a couple," Harry added, "in theory you'd be great. Both intelligent, caring people. But that has to be you and Hermione's decision, not anyone else's."

"You don't mind the idea?" Remus was struggling to get his head around the extent of the maturity the two younger wizards were showing. He knew they had grown up recently, but this was a bit staggering really. "I'm so much older than her, a werewolf, I have nothing to offer her."

Both Harry and Ron laughed. "Hermione was never going to end up with a man her own age, she's way too mature." Harry said. "We don't care you're a werewolf, you know that. As for what you can offer her, you can love her, care for her, make her feel like the most wonderful, special person in the world. And that's what our Hermione needs." Harry shrugged. "But it's all entirely up to you what happens, it's really none of our business."

"If you do end up together though bear in mind that we'll kill you if you hurt her. Promise." Ron added.

Remus smiled. "I'd expect nothing less. But there's nothing going on between us." _Unfortunately, _he added mentally. "I'm glad you would be supportive, but I think it's probably a bit premature. There's a lot to consider." His eyes looked sad as he spoke. Harry and Ron exchanged glances that quite clearly wished a world of pain onto Tonks for hurting Remus so badly.

"Right, well, anyway, you coming to the fortnightly dinner tomorrow?" Harry asked. "Hermione's hosting this time, and she's a wicked cook. Makes amazing chocolate puddings." He said with a mischievous grin.

Remus hesitated a moment before replying. While seeing Hermione might be awkward, especially given how desperately he had wanted to kiss her, to erase every memory of Tonks by losing himself in her, he had to see her sometime. Plus they were a nice group of people, willing to overlook the fact that he had taught nearly all of them and accept him. "Yeah why not? Where does Hermione live?"

Harry gave him the address and the three parted ways, leaving Remus with a lot to think about as he headed to the fireplaces to floo home. It seemed that everyone but he and Hermione had an opinion on Remus-and-Hermione, that it had been considered and wasn't a ridiculous idea. He sighed. He knew how he felt, but was it just a physical attraction, a rebound? He didn't think so but he couldn't be sure. Besides which Hermione wasn't interested, regardless of what anyone else said, why would she be? It was pointless to hope for what couldn't be, he should be grateful for her friendship. And stop thinking of how beautiful she had grown, and how good she would feel wrapped around him, moaning as he pounded her into his mattress. He groaned as he stepped out of his fireplace.

"Just friends," he insisted to himself. He glanced down at the bulge in his trousers, "yeah, right."

_A/N An update in less than a week! I'm so proud of me. Reviews always welcomed._


	8. Thundercloud

Friday night's dinner found Remus and Hermione sat next to each other in the dining room of Hermione's little house in north London. Remus wasn't sure whether they had ended up sat together by accident or design, but he wasn't complaining. While they were a nice group of people he still felt very much like the former teacher he was with some of them, but Hermione had a way of making him feel accepted and at ease instantly. Eventually the conversation turned to the Werewolf legislation that he was going to be working on.

"I'm heading up that project, my head of department told me today." Hermione said.

"Thank goodness for that." Remus said. Hermione blushed and various eyebrows round the table rose. "It's just I know some of the others in that department, I could've been landed with Michael Woods or someone, nothing would happen apart from me going slowly insane."

"Nah, everyone knows that Woods in incompetent and hates werewolves, even Macintyre isn't that stupid." Ron said. "Besides, it's about time our Mione had a project to head, she's brilliant, everyone knows that." He smiled at Hermione, who had gone bright pink at the complement.

"So you guys will be working closely together then?" Ginny asked, a twinkle to rival Dumbledore in her eyes. The others could practically hear the thoughts forming at the possibilities that could arise from the two working together.

Remus rolled his eyes good naturedly. "I'm beginning to see why Severus always complained about Gryffindors having no subtlety."

"It's not Gryffindors that have no subtlety, it's Weasleys." Angelina said with a grin.

"Yeah, but there's so many of them that it becomes easy to make generalizations. One doesn't necessarily mean the other though." Demelza added, making everyone laugh.

"And yet you're still willing to add to the numbers?" Neville asked.

"I'm just balancing the numbers, since Gin will be a Potter before I'm a Weasley." Demelza retorted.

"Actually, speaking of Potters, Harry negates the theory. He's a Gryffindor, not a Weasley and has no concept of subtle in the slightest." Luna pointed out, her devastating candour tempered by the sweet, airy delivery.

"Harry has to be the exception that proves the rule." Neville said.

"Oh?" asked Remus. "Why is that?"

"Because if we accept that Harry's lack of subtlety represents all Gryffindors Snape will have been right. And we can't have that." Neville's statement was greeted by chuckles, and the subject dropped.

*****

Monday morning Remus headed into the Ministry for his first meeting with Hermione on the new Werewolf laws. He had spent his weekend re-reading the existing laws and speaking to various acquaintances in the Were community. He had a fair idea of what needed to go completely, what needed altering and what could be negotiated, and he was looking forward to the challenge of working their wishes into what the Ministry wanted, which was bound to be more restrictive.

He was also looking forward to working with Hermione. Apart from his attraction to her, (which he was doing his best, and failing, to ignore), she was brilliant; her mind made connections unlike anyone else he had ever met. She was also passionate and fundamentally fair-minded, which was likely to benefit the Werewolves in the long run, as she was unlikely to let the Ministry discriminate too much.

He arrived at the DCRMC and was directed to Hermione's office. He walked in and all his resolutions of seeing her as a friend flew out of the window. She was frowning at a parchment in front of her, chewing the end of a quill. Her lilac blouse followed the curves of her body, the neckline dipping low enough to show a hint of cleavage, enough to tantalise without looking cheap. As he entered she looked up and smiled, coming round the desk to greet him, revealing toned legs in a black skirt and heels. She looked completely professional and incredibly sexy to Remus, who froze on the spot. He was torn between kissing her and running out of the door. _Just friends, just friends, just friends_ he chanted to himself. Taking a deep breath he smiled at Hermione, not trusting himself to form a coherent sentence.

She returned the smile and gestured to the seat in front of her desk, returning to her chair behind it.

"How are you?" She asked. "I'm really looking forward to working with you on this." Her sweet smile nearly made him melt. "I have the old regulations here, and a list of clauses which the Ministry is unwilling to remove or alter too much. Some will have more room for manoeuvring than others, but we're going to have to pick our battles with this I'm afraid."

Remus nodded, having been expecting most of what she said. They settled into the business of discussing the points they wanted to alter. Over the course of the next hour they were drawn deeper into their work, eventually Remus moved his chair round so that he was next to Hermione, making it easier for them to look over the parchments they were working from. Occasionally their arms or legs would brush gently against one another, sending a shiver through Hermione and sparks down Remus' spine. Hermione's cheeks flushed pink as Remus shifted in his seat and reached across her for a quill, his arm lightly touching the curve of her breast as he did. Being in such close proximity to him was driving her mad, and driving all her well meant reasoning out of the window. There was something about this man which made her question her self-imposed solitude, solitude that she had happily maintained for well over a year. She had sworn that love wasn't worth the pain, but in the presence of this man, who knew the pain of love as well as she did, she was tempted to take the leap of faith necessary.

It was these thoughts running through her head that she looked up as Remus began to speak. She met his eyes and gasped at the smouldering heat there, which she had never noticed before. The words he had been going to say about the phrasing of a subsection died in his throat as he was drawn into her hazel gaze, a gaze which held something he couldn't place his finger on, but which he was sure hadn't been there before. They looked at each other for a long moment, both aware that somehow, almost imperceptibly, things had changed. Remus was about to speak when the door to Hermione's office opened.

"Hermione, I need the case file for, oh." The speaker stopped as she entered the room fully and saw the way Hermione and Remus were sat so close together. Her business-like tone and expression changed, a sneer forming on her face. "Clearly I'm interrupting." Tonks said, her eyebrows raised towards her violet hair. "Didn't realise you two were so close. Have to say, didn't think you'd be the type to behave inappropriately in the office Hermione." The older woman drawled, her relationship to the Malfoys suddenly obvious.

Hermione felt Remus tense next to her, his grip on the quill he was holding so tight his knuckles had gone white. Her voice was cold as she replied. "There's nothing inappropriate about it, we're working together. Besides, I don't need to explain or justify anything to you." Tonks had the grace to shift slightly, the sneer fading. "Was it the Chatham file you wanted?" Tonks merely nodded curtly. Hermione crossed to her filing cabinet, never more grateful that she was so precise about filing. She found the right folder quickly and handed it to Tonks without a word. She left without a backwards glance.

As soon as the door swung shut behind the other witch Hermione let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding and turned to Remus, who was staring at the door, his fist still clenched on the quill. Softly Hermione crossed to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked softly, sitting back down next to him.

He started at the sound of her voice, and looked round slowly, as if rousing from a deep sleep. He chuckled ruefully, a sound completely devoid of any mirth. "Ridiculous isn't it?" He asked. Hermione just sat, her hand still on his shoulder. "I know it's over, that it always will be, but to see her there, just stood there." He trailed off, and then shook his head, as if to clear it. "That's the first time I've seen her up close since she left. I saw her at the ball, but only from a distance. I never thought it would be so hard." Hermione wrapped her arms round him, holding him close and trying to ease the pain that she could see in his eyes.

"It's ok, Remus. It'll get easier, trust me. I know it hurts, but it fades." Remus looked at her, shocked by the grief in her voice as she spoke. In her eyes he saw his own pain reflected, and suddenly seemingly random comments from her friends began to make a little more sense.

"You do know don't you?" He asked. She nodded. "Oh, Hermione." He tightened his arms around her, returning the hug she had given him. Who could have hurt this girl so much?

She pulled back a touch and looked at him, recognising the heartbreak she could read in his gaze, because she had seen it so often in her own. And suddenly she decided to tell him what only three other people in the world knew, feeling that maybe, somehow, it would help him to know that he wasn't the only one hurting.

"His name was Kyle..."

_A/N Sorry this took a little while, I'll try and be quick with the next update but I make no promises! Reviews are lovely._


	9. Smoke

"I loved him, and he broke my heart. Actually he didn't so much break it as tear it into tiny little pieces and stamp on the bits." Remus smiled sadly, he knew that feeling too well. Hermione took a deep breath and began her tale properly.

"After the war we, that is Harry and I, moved into the Burrow. It was nice to be around people we knew and cared about, and neither of us had any family to go to. Everyone was mourning, and recovering and it was difficult, but okay. Then things started to get better, Ginny and Harry patched things up and Ron and I ended before we started, really. Even though it was entirely mutual, and completely the right choice, Molly wasn't very impressed, I think she liked the idea of me being really part of the family, instead of an honorary member. Things got a bit awkward and, well you know what the Burrow's like. It's so busy and noisy, and I'm not. I was trying to study for my NEWTs so I didn't have to go back to Hogwarts and everything got a bit much. George and I were talking a lot, and one night we got drunk talking about Fred and everyone, and I fell asleep on his bed. Molly caught me sneaking out of his room early the next morning and that was the final straw. She yelled, I yelled, I packed my bags and moved back to my parents' house. It had been empty for a year, and was musty and full of memories but it was quiet and peaceful.

"I'd been back about a fortnight when I realised someone was following me home from the shops. I'd been trying to look as Muggle-like as possible so I was walking. Suddenly all of Harry and Ron's warnings about living on my own when there were still Death Eaters on the loose came rushing back to me. I heard whoever it was get closer and I panicked. I started to run and dashed round the corner, straight into someone, who I knocked flying."

"_Oh my goodness, are you okay?" Hermione asked. She looked at the person she had knocked off their feet to fine slightly dazed blue eyes looking back at her. Suddenly the young man grinned and climbed to his feet._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Might be a bit bruised tomorrow but I'll probably pull through." He laughed as he replied. "Are you okay? You seemed a bit panicked as you ran into me. Or is it a new exercise craze? Running with weights." He glanced at the shopping bags in Hermione's hands as he spoke. She had dropped one on impact and he started to help pick things up._

_Hermione glanced round but anyone who had been behind her wasn't there now. "I over-reacted to something I guess. I really am sorry." She took the bag he offered, her shopping all returned to it. _

_The man brushed his light brown hair out of his eyes "It's fine, really" He frowned slightly as he looked at her. "You're Hermione right?" She froze, her recent panic coming back at this stranger knowing who she was. Something of her alarm must've shown on her face, as he hastened to reassure her. "I'm Kyle, Kyle Saunders. I was a year ahead of you in primary school."_

_She took a long look at him. She did remember a Kyle from primary school, they were often asked to do things, read in assembly, narrate the school play, being two of the cleverest kids. The others had called them swots and teacher's pets. However that boy had been quite short and a bit chubby, and even more socially awkward than Hermione. This young man was relaxed and confident, his tall figure slender but toned. It was hard to reconcile that self-conscious little boy with the good looking man in front of her._

"_Wow. You've changed. I didn't recognise you at all." Hermione said._

_Kyle smiled again. "Yeah, I guess I have. You haven't much. Couldn't be anyone else under all that hair," he teased. "Suits you now though." Hermione felt her cheeks go pink at the compliment. "You want a hand with these bags?" Kyle asked. Hermione smiled and nodded, feeling instantly at ease with him._

_They headed back to Hermione's house, talking about all sorts of things. When they reached the house Kyle looked puzzled._

"_You still live here?" He asked._

"_Yes, why?"_

"_Mum said your parents had left, I seem to remember."_

"_Oh, they did. They had the chance to spend some time in Australia, but weren't sure if they would stay so kept the house. I was away at school and needed somewhere to stay in the holidays so I came here for a bit." As she spoke Hermione was reminded that she needed to find her parents and explain everything. She shrugged to herself, deciding it could wait until after her exams, when things were a bit calmer. They headed inside, Hermione glad she had locked the house the Muggle way so she didn't need to try and surreptitiously undo wards. They carried the shopping into the kitchen._

"_Erm, so, thanks for helping me. And I'm sorry again for knocking you over."_

_Kyle grinned. "No problem. And I told you, it's fine. I'm used to girls throwing themselves at me," he said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes, the look on his face saying he was just messing around. "So, I'm kinda bored out of my brain being at home and since you're all alone, would you fancy getting together sometime?" Kyle asked. "We could go the cinema, or for a drink or whatever." Hermione stared, was he asking her out? Or just trying to pass the time?_

"_Yeah, sure." She said, hoping that was an appropriate response whether it was a date-invitation or a bored-invitation. _

_Kyle beamed. "Great! How about tomorrow? There's a new zombie thriller out at the cinema." Hermione grimaced, she'd had enough of blood and gore in real life without watching horror films as entertainment. "Or there's an incredibly soppy looking rom-com if that's more your thing," this time it was Kyle grimacing. Hermione laughed._

"_Maybe something in the middle? How about that spoof comedy film?" Kyle nodded in agreement. "Cool. So I'll see you tomorrow then?"_

"_Yeah, I'll pick you up at eight? Bound to be a showing around then." With that Kyle left. Hermione had forgotten all about her earlier fright on the way home as she thought of the handsome young man and their date, she was pretty sure it was a date, the next day. She knew she'd done the right thing moving back here._

_

* * *

_

_When the doorbell went the next afternoon Hermione was surprised to see Kyle on the other side of the door._

"_You're about six hours early." Hermione said with a smile._

"_Yeah, I felt bad. See there's something I need to tell you before we go out tonight." Hermione groaned to herself. She had a feeling he was about to tell her he had a girlfriend and she'd completely misread the situation the day before._

"_Go on." She said._

"_The thing is, I didn't just recognise you yesterday because we were at school together eight years ago. I recognised your picture in the paper."_

"_My picture hasn't been in the paper." Hermione was genuinely confused, knowing there was no way this muggle boy could have seen the dozens of pictures of the 'Golden Trio' in the Prophet._

"_Yeah, it has." He reached into his pocket and handed her a newspaper cutting, complete with moving photo showing a frazzled looking Hermione pushing through crowds with George. So much for him being a muggle._

"_You're a wizard." It wasn't a question._

"_Yeah."_

"_You didn't go to Hogwarts though did you?"_

"_Beauxbatons. My mum's French, and since she's the magic one I went there instead. I know I should've said yesterday but I got the impression you were really spooked when we met, and with the war and everything I thought some guy you barely know telling you he's a wizard and knows who you are and your role in the war might not be exactly confidence inspiring."_

_Hermione looked at him for a long moment, then pulled her wand from her sleeve and silently cast a handful of spells. None of them picked up any potions or charms, which either meant he was who he said, and was telling the truth, or he was extremely powerful and could mask the spells from her attempts to find them. If it was the latter then she was in trouble no matter what she did, so she chose to believe him._

_She sighed, then nodded. "You're probably right."_

_The relief that passed across his face was obvious. "So we're still good for tonight?" Hermione nodded again. Kyle smiled. "Great, I'll see you later then." He brushed his lips across her cheek before leaving. Hermione still wasn't sure she should trust him, but she couldn't let paranoia rule her life. She'd be mad by the end of the week. _Better mad than dead_ a voice which sounded oddly like Mad-eye Moody said in her head. With a pang of grief for the old Auror she shook her head. She'd be cautious, but she couldn't hide forever. One date with Kyle couldn't hurt._

A/N A bit of background on Kyle then, sorry for still leaving you hanging on what he did to hurt her! Please Review. Also, I'm looking for a beta, more details on my profile, PM me if interested.


	10. Ashes

_For angelically-devilish, who was so very helpful this afternoon and asked for an update as a reward._

* * *

Hermione smiled wistfully as she looked at Remus, coming out of her memories.

"At first it was wonderful. He was so sweet and thoughtful, he would bring me takeaway because he knew I wasn't making the time to eat when I was revising for my NEWTs. Or he would drag me out for ice-cream and make me relax. He seemed to know exactly when I needed to be left alone and when I needed a distraction. And he was so patient. I was so mature in some ways and so young and inexperienced in others, but it didn't seem to bother him. He let me set the pace when it came to, um, intimacy," she blushed as she spoke. Remus nodded his understanding, trying not to make her feel uncomfortable. "He was everything I could've wanted, he seemed to be my perfect man, willing to discuss the things I was revising but managing to pull me out of it without annoying me. He even got along fine with Harry and Ron.

"Even then I suppose things weren't as perfect as they seemed. He never liked me spending time with George, although he didn't say anything he was really tense and grumpy whenever we were meeting up. It didn't matter how many times I told Kyle that George and I were like brother and sister he always seemed a little suspicious. After I had sat my NEWTs I wanted to go to Australia and find Mum and Dad. Kyle said he couldn't come with me, he was working in a research lab and they had been closed all summer to repair some damage that had occurred during the war so he couldn't get time off work. Harry and Ron were starting Auror training, Ginny was headed back to Hogwarts so George said he'd come with me. He had reopened the shop by this point, but he figured Verity would be fine as long as we left once the pre-school rush had passed.

"Kyle was furious, that was our first real fight. He started going on about how it wasn't right that I wouldn't let him stay with me or stay over at his new flat in London, but I'd go halfway round the world with George. He said some really nasty things about my comforting George, implying it was more than just two friends grieving together. We were at his flat and I left in tears, I had no idea how to cope with him being like that. The next day he turned up at my house with a bunch of flowers and a bag of Chinese takeaway. He said he was sorry, that he only reacted like that because he loved me and worried about me, that he hadn't meant any of it. I was so naive, and it was the first time he'd said he loved me. Hell, it was the first time anyone had said they loved me like that, and I loved him too. Told myself everyone makes mistakes and loses their temper and that I'd be being melodramatic if I made a big deal out of it. So I hugged him, told him I loved him too and put the whole thing behind me.

"Except something had changed with that fight. From then until I left for Australia a fortnight later he was being pushier. He started putting more pressure on me to sleep with him, saying I was leaving him alone and he wanted to make love to me before I left. At first I laughed and said I'd only be gone a month, tops. He didn't let up, saying he was insecure and it wasn't fair on me, he knew, but he needed proof I loved him." she laughed ruefully. "That should've been enough to have me running for the hills really but I let him wear me down. The night before I left was our first time together, all I remember is it being painful and pretty awkward. I remember lying next to him as he slept and all I could think was that I was sure I should feel something, more than just vaguely anxious. I put it down to the pending trip and forgot about it, really.

"We were gone three weeks, and when I got back I was a mess. My parents had rejected me, told me they never wanted to see me again. They were angry at me for interfering." Hermione started to sob. "They told me I was no daughter of theirs, that if I could get rid of them so easily then I clearly didn't need parents, so I could leave them alone and never show my face again." Remus hugged her as she cried, her words barely intelligible. After a minute or so she stopped crying, and returned the hug briefly.

She gave him a watery smile. "You sure you want to hear all this?" she asked. "You only came to work and now I'm pouring my heart out."

Remus smiled softly. "I'm willing to listen to whatever you want to tell me. If you'd rather not then it's ok."

"Actually, I think I do want to tell you. I've never said all this before and somehow it feels right, telling you."

"You've never told anyone? But what about Harry, Ron?" Remus asked, puzzled.

"They know, of course, but only because they were there, sort of. I've filled in the gaps for them but I've never sat and told someone from the beginning before. It's therapeutic in a way." she said.

"Then you'd better keep sharing, if you're sure you want to."

Hermione merely nodded, then resumed her story. "After I got back I couldn't bear to live in my parent's house anymore. I got Kyle's parents to help me deal with estate agents and moved into his flat. It was only meant to be short-term, until I could get my own place with the money from the house. I got a job here in the department and started to settle down. Living with Kyle was fine, a complete dream compared to months in a tent with Harry and Ron. He did his share of the cleaning, he was considerate and didn't mind the boys coming over occasionally. He had stopped being so pushy with me now he had me close, even letting me spend time with George without seeming to bothered. Everything went back to how it had been over the summer, relaxed and calm. I felt so treasured with him. He saw me into the floo every morning, and tried to make sure he was home first in the evenings. I remember Ginny saying he was clingy and it was weird but I brushed it off, he was the man I loved and he was just being caring, I insisted.

"It was fine until just before that Christmas. He was going to France for a few days with his family, I had plans to head to the Burrow. He begged me to go with him to Marseilles, but I refused. We'd only been together six months and I didn't speak French, so a family Christmas was too much for me to cope with. When I explained that he got angry and possessive again, like he had before Australia. He barely let me out of his sight the two weeks before the holidays unless we were at work. He floo called the Burrow at least twice a day the four days we were apart. The Weasley boys were constantly winding me up about my 'keeper' but I just laughed it off. It didn't seem that odd to me. Ginny and Harry were joined at the hip, Bill and Fleur weren't much better. I didn't see the difference between them being together lots and Kyle calling all the time. Ginny was the only one who voiced concern. She said it didn't seem like me, to be so dependent on someone else. We fought over it, I was convinced she was just causing trouble because I was with Kyle and not Ron. She finally flipped when I revealed that I wasn't getting a place of my own when the house sale went through, that I was staying with Kyle in his flat. She said that if I wanted to be a brain washed bimbo who couldn't be apart from her boyfriend that was fine, but she would love to know what I'd done with the real Hermione. I was so angry at her. There were some nasty things said, and even though we apologised things weren't the same for a long time.

"When I was back home I told Kyle about the fight with Ginny. He was furious, calling her all sorts of names, he was so angry about her trying to interfere as he saw it. With another Weasley on his black-list it was hard to get him to agree to me seeing any of them. Harry, Ron and I were meeting up regularly, like the dinners we have now, but a bit more casual, everyone was still a bit all over the place, if you remember. Problem was Kyle didn't like that much either. Gradually I stopped going out without him, and he would rarely agree to come with me. Talking about it now it seems ridiculous, doesn't it? But at the time I hardly even noticed, it was one tiny thing at a time, until he was practically the only person in my life. I saw Harry and Ron maybe once a month, and even then only if Kyle was there. By the first anniversary of the battle I was almost cut off entirely, and the really awful part was I didn't even know. I was so in love with him, I told myself that I was bound to be seeing less of the boys than I had, that couples did spend a lot of time together. Every time anyone raised an issue with the intensity of our relationship I brushed it off. I had a job I enjoyed and a boyfriend I loves and who loved me. I told myself everything was perfect."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "What gets me now is how stupid I was. How I didn't see that everything he did reduced my world until it consisted of work and him. It was the third of June 1999 that changed everything again. It was the best and worst day of my life. The day I found out I was pregnant."

* * *

_A/N I have no idea what you're all going to think of this, I'm not quite sure what I think of it! So reviews would be gratefully received. _


	11. Dust

_A/N I'm so sorry this has taken so long. The last six weeks have been pretty awful in Real Life, and by the time I had a chance to actually write I wasn't in a position to deal with the sad bits in this chapter. Things seem to be settling now and I hope to be updating reasonably regularly. _

* * *

Remus stared at her, his eyes dropping to her flat stomach as if looking for some sort of clue.

"Pregnant?" he said in shock. "You had a _baby?"_ He raised his head and looked round the office, as if expecting a small child to appear from a draw or cupboard like a Jack-in-a-Box.

Hermione smiled sadly as she watched him. "I said I was pregnant, not that I had a child." She wrapped her arms around her stomach as if to protect herself from a long gone danger. "Sadly, one doesn't always lead to the other." Her eyes filled with tears as she spoke. Silently Remus reached for her, drawing her into his arms. She leant her head against his broad chest, allowing herself to draw comfort from the strength of this man who so clearly cared.

After a few minutes Remus spoke. "What happened? Did he, he, hurt you?" He faltered as he asked, not wanting to upset her any more than she already was.

She smiled at the genuine concern in his voice and shook her head. She pulled back slightly from him, but allowed her hand to slip into his as she picked up her story again. "Not in the way I think you mean, not physically. When I found out I wasn't sure what Kyle would think, I hadn't told him my suspicions, I didn't want him to have to deal with the idea of being a Dad if it was a false alarm, a stomach bug or whatever. It was a Tuesday morning when I had my Healer appointment and it was confirmed. I remember it all so clearly, the spells she used, the colours that showed up, hovering over my tummy. Even the pattern of the paper on the walls is clear in my head. I didn't do any work that day, I was just thinking of how to tell him. I was convinced that he'd be happy but it's still big news. I thought of everything from just coming out and saying it to setting up a romantic dinner and breaking it to him that way. I couldn't decide and figured it was best to see what happened when I saw him."

_Hermione stepped through the fireplace and brushed the soot from her robes, absently thinking of other ways to travel to and from work once the morning sickness started, probably in a week or so, as it was meant to be hellish to floo when you felt sick anyway. She was greeted by the scent of chicken cooking, and could hear Kyle moving about in the kitchen._

"_Kyle?" she called. "I'm home."_

"_Kitchen," he called in reply. He smiled as she walked in and handed her a glass of white wine. "I thought we could eat on the balcony, since it's such a lovely evening." Hermione smiled and handed the glass of wine back._

"_Dinner outside sounds lovely, but no wine for me thanks." She smiled softly as she spoke._

_Kyle looked at her appraisingly. "Why not? Are you feeling ill?" She shook her head, still smiling. "Ok, going somewhere then?" Another shake. "What then, just don't want any?"_

"_I'm not supposed to drink." He stared at her for a moment then his gaze dropped to the hand she was resting on her still flat belly. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped._

"_You...we're...you're... baby?" he spluttered. Hermione laughed as he was rendered speechless and nodded. Suddenly Kyle grinned and let out a shout. He pulled her into his arms and swung her round and round as she giggled. Suddenly he put her back down and stepped back._

"_Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Don't want to hurt you or anything."_

"_Ky, spinning me round isn't going to do any harm. Might make me throw up, especially if I get bad morning sickness, but apart from that it's fine." Hermione said._

"_No, we have to be careful in your condition. Oh, wow. I can't believe it, there's so much to plan."_

_Hermione smiled again. "How about we start with dinner? After all, we have eight months to sort the details."_

"_Well, yeah, but there's lots needs doing before then. First things first, we'll need to tell my parents. And then see when in the next few weeks is good for them to attend the wedding. It won't be huge but we can do a lot even for the weekend after next. And we need to owl your boss, hand in your notice. Hire a decorator for the nursery, we'll stay in the flat for now, move to a house when the baby is big enough to play outside, or the next one comes along, whichever..."_

"_Kyle!" Hermione interrupted. "Firstly, wedding? Since when are we getting married. And hand in my notice? I can work until a month or so before my due date you know. And I want to do the decorating ourselves, it'll be nicer that way."_

"_What? This baby is having the best of everything and that means a professional job on the nursery. And of course we're getting married, can't have a child out of wedlock can we?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at the Victorian phrasing. _

"_Alright, but you could have asked properly you know instead of telling me. And does it have to be so soon? Ginny and Harry are away until the end of the month."_

"_Why does that matter? It's only going to be small, immediate family, you know," Kyle said._

"_They _are_ my family, you know that. Just them Ron and George if you like, although Molly and Arthur will be upset if they're not there. And I think the beginning of July would be the nicest time for a wedding."_

"_Fine." Kyle sighed. "You can have the Weasleys there, if you let my mum help with the planning." It was Hermione's turn to sigh, she knew that if Kyle's mum was 'helping' plan she would insist on having the final say on everything. She nodded, sensing she had pushed enough. "Good. Now, work. You have to leave, the stress isn't good for the baby." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "No, Hermione. You are not getting your way on this one. You will write in the morning and hand in your notice, effective immediately."_

"_If I stop work now I'll have to start from scratch again when I go back. It's not going to do any harm if I work for the next few months at least," Hermione said, trying to be rational about things, although she felt like the situation was flying out of control._

"_Go back? Once the baby is born you'll need to be here and look after it, and any brothers and sisters we have for this one. It won't make any difference if you stop working now or in six months."_

"_I'm not giving up work! It's what I've always worked for, to be able to make a difference, and I'm so close." She said, tears in her eyes._

"_I said no. You're leaving work and that's it. Stop arguing with everything I say. I know you're hormonal, but it's no excuse. I only want what's best for you and the baby, you know that sweetheart. I'm trying to make this easy, you're the one making it difficult." He stopped speaking and just looked at her, his eyes sad. "Don't you love me and the baby at all?" he said. He sounded so sad and dejected that Hermione just hugged him._

"_I'm sorry, of course it's ok. I'll do as you said, I'm just a little overwhelmed, that's all." Her heart sank even as she spoke. She knew she shouldn't be giving up, but he really did want what was best for her._

Hermione stopped speaking and sighed. "Sometimes I wonder at myself, I get so angry now. I spent years arguing my case with Harry and Ron and suddenly I was the kind of person who just rolled over and did as they were told. I suppose by that point I'd spent almost a year just doing whatever Kyle wanted, and it was second nature to me."

"What happened?" Remus asked. "Did you marry him? I'm pretty sure I'd remember if it had been in the paper, even a private wedding."

"No, we didn't get married. With it being summer the Ministry was busy with weddings and the soonest date we could get that his parents could attend was the end of August. By that time I would've been four months and beginning to show, which he hated. In the end it didn't matter anyway." She took another deep breath and squeezed the hand that was still clasped in hers. "I was in Paris, wedding dress shopping with his mother, Eloise. It was a pretty dress, and it hid any bump I might have. I didn't care, but Eloise and Kyle were insistent the bump didn't show. It seemed silly to me, after all people can count, and when I gave birth five months after the wedding it would've been pretty obvious, but I was out numbered. Anyway, I was stood in the shop, an upscale store in Wizarding Paris, when I had a sharp pain in my stomach. I doubled over and when I straightened there was a red mark on the skirt of the dress, which started to grow. I remember staring at it before I collapsed.

"When I woke up I was in St Mungo's, I'd been transferred from the French hospital. I'd lost the baby." Silent tears ran down her face as she talked. "They ran all sorts of tests on me but they all came back fine. I was in perfect health for the third month of pregnancy, there was nothing anyone could have done. One of those things, they said.

"Kyle was upset, but when we got home it went from upset and concerned to upset and angry. I was still bleeding slightly and felt awful, I was drained physically and emotionally. I barely registered it when he started to shout. My lack of response just made him angrier and angrier. I didn't even notice until he grabbed me and pulled me off the sofa where I was huddled. He had hold of my arms and was screaming in my face. He said it was my fault, that I couldn't do anything right, that he'd given me everything and I couldn't even do the simplest of things for a woman and give him a child. I was shaking and crying, trying to get him off me. I fell as we struggled and he kicked me. It didn't even look like him, he kept kicking my stomach, yelling how it was useless anyway and didn't matter. I was in so much pain then suddenly everything went clear. A voice in my head reminded me of the last time I'd been on the floor screaming in pain. I reminded myself that if a Death Eater couldn't break me then I shouldn't let Kyle do it. It was like I was looking at myself from across the room as I grabbed my wand off the table and stunned him. I crawled to the fireplace and managed to call Grimmauld Place. Harry Ron and Ginny were all home, no-one had told them I was in hospital. I only managed to croak out 'help' before I fainted." She closed her eyes for a moment then wiped the tears from her face. She looked at Remus and manage to smile. "That was pretty much that. They took me back to the hospital who said there was no lasting damage done by Kyle's attack. George and Harry fetched my stuff from the flat and set me up in George's spare room for a while. I went back to work and began to rebuild my life, a step at a time."

"What about Kyle? What happened to him?" Remus asked.

"The Aurors were called but no charges were ever brought. Something about my mental stated having lost a baby meant that any pensieve evidence wouldn't hold up in a trial and with one thing and another he got away with it. In some ways I'm glad, I would hate to have it dragged through the public eye. But then I'm angry he got away with it. They moved to France in the end, George knew the owner of the company Kyle worked for and made sure he couldn't stay there. I managed to get my life back, but I've never been able to trust a man since." She smiled as she looked into his gentle brown eyes, currently full of sorrow and horror from her story. "Not until now anyway."

Remus started slightly at such a loaded statement. Even though he knew he shouldn't, that she was vulnerable after sharing her story with him, he couldn't help himself. He leant over and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly, trying to say in actions what he couldn't find the words to.

* * *

_A/N. Too much, not enough, just right? Let me know what you think!_


	12. Winter Skies

Remus pulled back and looked away, aware that he had probably overstepped his bounds. _Stupid, stupid man. What did you do that for? She's just told you about the pain she's gone through and you decided it's a good idea to kiss her? She probably only thinks of you as a friend, a parental figure, a perfectly platonic relationship that you just ruined. Honestly..._

"Remus?" Hermione's voice broke into his thoughts. He looked back towards her, dreading seeing the horror or pity he was sure would be in her eyes. When he met her eyes he saw neither of those things. The expression on her face seemed to be one of pleased confusion.

"Hermione, I, um, what I mean is, erm." He trailed off as she began to laugh softly. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth and blushed slightly before leaning toward him. She hesitated and he closed the gap between them, kissing her again. He smiled inside as she returned the kiss, his hand coming up to slide into her hair as he kissed her more deeply. Her lips opened with a sigh and he slid his tongue into her mouth, feeling her respond passionately to him. After a few moments longer she pulled back from him.

"I, yeah, wow." He grinned smugly at her inability to form sentences. She took a deep breath and tried again. "While I'd very much like to spend my afternoon kissing you, it's not exactly appropriate." She smiled softly at him, trying to show that it really was just the fact they were in her office that she was objecting to.

Remus nodded once, then started gathering his papers. "Well, Miss Granger, I think we've covered a lot of the basics this morning, I'll speak to some of the prominent members of the Werewolf community and see what they think, maybe we could meet again later in the week?" Hermione might have been hurt by his suddenly business-like tone if it weren't for the cheeky grin on his face and the definite sparkle in his eyes. He walked around the desk to put the documents into his briefcase then leant across and brushed his lips against hers. "Join me for dinner tonight?" Hermione smiled brilliantly and nodded. "Great. I'll pick you up at seven then." He walked quickly to the door and smiled once more before leaving, an obvious spring in his step.

Hermione smiled to herself and leant back in her chair. She didn't know what had prompted her to spill her heart to Remus, but it seemed to be the right choice. Somehow her heart felt lighter from just telling the story, and Remus seemed to understand. He'd been hurt too, and maybe they could help each other heal. But then there was a part of her, a small but insistent part, that was steadily berating her for being stupid enough to open her heart to someone. _You'll just get hurt. Yes, he's Remus and seems nice, but so did Kyle. At least on your own you don't get your heart broken. _She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself to stop thinking these thoughts. She was a Gryffindor, damn it. She'd played a central role in a war against one of the most evil wizards to ever live. She could surely find enough courage to give a relationship with a handsome, intelligent older man a chance. Besides, anyone who could render her speechless with just a kiss was worth the chance.

Suddenly she smiled to herself, her decision made. Seeing where this thing with Remus was headed might end in heartache, but it might be the best thing she'd ever done. She'd lived through, and lost, too much to live a life of what-ifs. She pulled the notes they had made on the Werewolf laws towards her and started to write them up, feeling content in a way she hadn't for some time.

* * *

Remus stood in front of mirror, his chest and feet bare, a shirt in each hand. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so nervous, but then he couldn't remember the last time he'd asked a woman out for dinner either. Tonks had pushed so hard for so long that he'd merely fallen in with her, no need for nerves. He smiled sadly to himself as he realised that the last time he had been on a real first date was back in Hogwarts. He remembered being stood in the dormitory, almost shaking with nerves at the idea of taking a pretty muggle-born Hufflepuff to Hogsmeade. He recalled the wide-eyed looks Peter was giving him, and the advice from James and Sirius, most of it completely useless. He shook his head at himself, amazed and feeling slightly pathetic that it had been over twenty years since he tried to start some sort of relationship. While there had been women after the Hufflepuff girl and before Tonks they were generally casual, brief interludes in his somewhat lonely life, meaning that he was stood at forty preparing for only the second first date he'd ever been on.

Suddenly he started to laugh as his thoughts wandered. This was, technically speaking, their second date, thanks to a pair of meddling Weasleys. And while that evening had started awkwardly it had been nice, and this should be easier, knowing where they stood a little more. With a new burst of confidence he turned back to the mirror, holding each of the shirts up, trying to decide which to wear, grateful that he didn't have to endure the comments his sixteen year old self had been subjected to from Sirius all those years ago.

* * *

Hermione was smiling softly as she opened her door to Remus. As she took in his appearance she began to laugh. He glanced at himself, wondering what had amused her so much. As he raised his eyes to her again he realised what had made her laugh and grinned.

"I always knew we were a pair of Ravenclaws at heart," he said, gesturing from his own outfit to hers, his linen shirt and her cotton wrap dress in almost identical shades of blue.

Hermione smiled back, her eyes full of amusement. "I think it shows a wonderful amount of taste on both our parts," she said. "You look very dashing in that colour too." Her cheeks coloured slightly as she complimented him.

"Thank you, you look beautiful." She blushed even more at his words "Are you ready to go?" Hermione nodded and took the arm Remus offered, only pausing to pick up her bag and lock and ward her house behind her.

Placing his hand over hers on his arm Remus apparated them to a non-descript side street that Hermione didn't recognise. Her only clue to their location was the sound of waves in the distance.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking round curiously as he led her along the street in the direction of the sound of the waves.

"Cornwall," Remus replied. "A few miles along the coast from Land's End. There are lots of little fishing villages here, and this one has the most beautiful fish and steak restaurant I've ever been to. It looks over the harbour and out to the sea, the view is pretty this time of year, but it's stunning when the weather's stormy in winter. The waves crash against the harbour wall and the spray flies up in the air, dancing in the wind like it's alive. The clouds and the sea are the same shade of grey and seem to go on forever. It's a spectacular sight, humbling in its own way."

As he spoke he had been guiding Hermione along the narrow road that edged the harbour, and now he pushed open the yellow wooden door that marked their destination. In a few minutes they were sat at a table in the window, looking out over hardy fishing boats and brightly coloured pleasure boats in the calm harbour. They could hear the screech of the gulls through the open window, and smell the salty fishy scent unique to fishing towns.

"You sound like you really love this place," Hermione said as they looked at their menus.

"I do," he replied. "I had a job near here not long after the end of the first war. It wasn't much of a job but something about this place helped to heal me. It's been a long time since I visited though. I didn't want to come while the war was raging and then afterwards I didn't because Dora preferred busier places. She didn't really appreciate the quiet beauty of this sort of place." His eyes held the same pain they had earlier in her office, and she reached across the table to take his hand in hers.

"I think it's beautiful. And the Monkfish looks beautiful too," she said with a smile. Remus returned the smile and turned his eyes to his own menu.

They talked about anything and everything as they ate, enjoying the food and the setting, but mostly each other's company. After their meal they walked along the harbour wall, watching the red ball of the sun sink into the soft blue sea away in the west. Hermione shivered slightly in the breeze that seemed cool without the warmth from the early summer sun, and Remus gently pulled her closer to him, his arm around her shoulder. As they reached the end of the wall Hermione turned towards him, her eyed bright in the diming light, the sunset catching the range of colours in her hair.

Suddenly Remus was aware of how like a moment in a slightly cheesy film it was, and Tonks' words echoed in his mind. _You're the big bad wolf, not Prince Charming_. Although the affection in Hermione's gaze seemed real eventually she would come to the same conclusion; he was not what women dreamed of, he was the monster, not the hero. And when she did realise that she'd leave him, and his heart couldn't cope, not again. His chest constricted as he looked at her face, beautiful in the dying light. He stepped away from her and tried not to see her hurt and confusion.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said, and he turned on the stop and apparated away.

On the edge of a harbour wall in Cornwall the setting sun glinted off the tears on a young woman's cheeks, while a tired figure sat in a worn couch in a townhouse in London, his head in his hands.

* * *

_A/N Sorry it's been a while, life is pretty crazy. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, they make me smile and I'm really grateful. Feel free to leave another :)_


	13. Stone

"I hate theory weeks. Why do we need to practice filling in forms? And then file them in the right place, just for someone to come along and get rid of them?" Ron grumbled as they left the Auror offices. Harry laughed at his friend's familiar litany of complaints.

"Maybe it's a test. Those of us with the mental resilience not to be bored to death by the paperwork will be more likely to succeed as Aurors or something."

"Yeah, maybe. Or maybe they ran out of things for us to do, and put this in to fill the gap before the final tests next week. There is one good thing about office weeks though." Ron said.

"Oh? What?" Harry asked.

"We get a full hour for lunch," the redhead replied.

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. Some things never changed. "How about we go and rescue Hermione from whatever work she's drowning in this week and the three of us get lunch then?"

Ron nodded and they headed to Hermione's office, stopping to greet various people on the way. They were making their way to Hermione's office when they were stopped by a petite blonde woman.

"Thank Merlin you're here."

"Erm, hello to you too Sophia," Harry said, puzzled by the odd greeting. "What's wrong?"

"It's Hermione. She came in this morning looking like she'd spent the whole night crying and won't talk to anyone, she just ignores anything other than work questions and even then she's hardly saying anything. Thing is, she was fine yesterday, better than fine really, singing to herself all afternoon with a little smile and a twinkle in her eye. I don't know what's wrong, and she might talk to you."

Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances then smiled down at Sophia, trying to look reassuring.

"Thanks for telling us Sophia, we'll check she's ok." Ron said.

"And we'll tell her you were looking out for her too, it's sweet of you," Harry said with a smile.

Sophia smiled back as Ron and Harry headed to Hermione's office. They walked in without knocking and were shocked by the way their friend looked. Her curly hair was a mass of frizz around her, and her eyes were red and puffy. She looked up, her expression annoyed as they barged in, but when she recognised her two closest friends her face crumpled and she started to cry.

Harry and Ron were round the desk and knelt either side of her chair in seconds, their arms around the sobbing witch. Harry pulled away for a moment to cast a silencing charm on the door, so no nosy co-workers could overhear, then turned back to his friend.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked.

Hermione tried to control her tears so she could explain her behaviour to the boys. "I...it's...he...Remus."

"Remus?" Ron asked. "What about him?"

"He came in yesterday to talk about the werewolf laws, and then Tonks came in and he looked so sad and I told him about Kyle." Her words came out in a rush, only just understandable over her sobs. "And I was so worried about how he'd react, I thought he might despise me. But he was sweet and he, he, kissed me." Her crying intensified as she spoke, and her friends swapped puzzled looks, unsure as to how kissing resulted in such pain. Suddenly Ron's eyes grew hard, his expression unreadable.

"Did you not want him to kiss you? Did he hurt you?" he asked. "I'll kill him if he tried to force you into anything, I swear it." His hand was on his wand and he made to get up as he spoke.

"What? No." Hermione exclaimed. "It wasn't like that, I was happy he kissed me, I hadn't thought he liked me like that, I was pleased. It made it feel like a good thing that I had shared my past with him."

"Then what's wrong? I don't get it." Ron looked so confused that Hermione chuckled through her tears.

"He asked me to dinner, and we went to a lovely little place in Cornwall. Then we went for a walk along the seafront and I turned to tell him what a good time I'd had. He looked so sad and sort of angry, then he apologised and left. He just left. I thought I meant something to him, that maybe we could give a relationship between us a go but I must've done something wrong. I thought he was worth the risk, that I could let myself love again and he just hurt me. And it hurts so much." She looked so small and sad that the boys tightened their arms around her, holding her close between them. "I know it's silly to be so upset when we weren't really together or anything but I let him in and I just don't understand."

They stayed where they were for a few moments longer, silently comforting the hurt woman, then Harry pulled back and stood up.

"Right, Ron, take Hermione for lunch. I'm going to see Remus."

"What? Harry, no." Hermione said. "I don't want to come between you two. And I don't want you to guilt trip him into something he doesn't want either."

"That's just it. He seemed to like you as much as you like him. _He_ kissed you, _he_ asked you to dinner. It doesn't make sense that he'd just run away. I just want to hear his side of the story. And if he says that he realised he made a mistake and he's not interested in you in that way, which I doubt, then I promise I'll leave and won't say anything."

Hermione looked at her friend and sighed in resignation as she saw the determination on his face. "Ok, his side of the story. But nothing else. That wouldn't be fair on him or on me."

Harry smiled and dropped a kiss on the top of her head as he rose. "I'll be good, I swear." His cheeky grin did nothing to reassure Hermione, who watched him leave with a mix of gratitude and anxiety.

* * *

The midday quiet of a row of houses in northern London was disturbed by a loud crack and a dark haired young man appeared between two of the houses. He walked across the street and up the front steps of one of the houses. When his knock failed to get a response he looked around cautiously. Once he had checked there was no-one around Harry pulled his wand from the pocket of his jeans and cast a spell they were taught as Aurors for checking crime scenes. Green mist appeared from his wand then swirled about the door for a moment before solidifying into a single circle. Satisfied that Remus was in the house but not answering the door Harry set about breaking the wards on the door.

Once inside Harry found Remus asleep on the sofa, an empty bottle of Fire whiskey on the table, next to a glass. Harry sighed and shook Remus to wake him

"Wh, what? Harry? Why are you here? How did you get in?" Remus winced as he sat up, one hand on his head.

"I broke in," Harry said with an easy grin and a shrug. "Needed to talk to you."

"Oh? What was so important you broke into my house?"

"Hermione."

Remus sank back into the couch. "I don't see how that concerns you Harry. What happened is between me and her. And it's done with now anyway."

"Really? She doesn't even know what happened, so how it can be done with?" Harry took a deep breath. "Look, I didn't come to argue with you, I just wanted your side of the story. How about you go get cleaned up and I'll make coffee. And something to eat, I'm starving."

Remus pulled himself off the couch and went to get a shower, reflecting that Harry was the perfect mix of his parents. With James' fierce loyalty and Lily's compassion he made a fine man, and a wonderful friend. He just hoped he could get Harry to understand why he'd left the night before.

Ten minutes later Remus entered his kitchen to find a cup of coffee next to a bottle of hangover potion and a plate if sandwiches. Harry was sat at the other end of the table reading the paper and munching his own sandwich.

Remus laughed. "Make yourself at home why don't you." He swallowed the potion gratefully then sipped the coffee.

"I will, thanks." Suddenly Harry's expression became more serious. "Really, Remus, what happened with Mione?"

"How much did she tell you?"

Harry shrugged. "You were working, Tonks came in, she told you about Kyle, you kissed, you took her to dinner then left her somewhere in Cornwall by herself. That cover it?"

"Yes, I suppose it does." He didn't say anything else.

"But why? You seemed to like her, we all saw the sparks between you guys, what changed?"

"Nothing, Harry, nothing changed." Remus took a bite of his lunch to give him time to collect his thoughts. "Hermione's amazing. I can talk to her for hours and never get bored. She's brilliant and beautiful and so strong. I could barely believe what she told me about Kyle. I don't get how anyone could treat her like that."

"So why did you leave last night then? I don't get it." Harry said, completely puzzled.

"Hermione's a princess. But I'm not a prince, I'm the monster. Someday she'll realise that and leave and I can't go through that, not again."

"What?" Harry asked. "Remus, nobody thinks you're a monster, least of all Hermione."

Remus shook his head slowly. "Dora did. That's why she left, because of what I am. And Hermione will too, so I stopped it before I could fall in love with her and get hurt."

"What about Hermione, Remus? She's already hurt, crying in her office because the first man she's trusted romantically in years rejected her. That's how she sees it anyway. Besides, she's not Tonks. She might not be looking for a prince. Kyle was handsome and charming, and turned out to be far more of a monster than you will ever be." Harry stood up. "I have to get back to work, but I think you should tell all this to Hermione. She might surprise you."

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to hurt her. I panicked." He sighed, his eyes full of remorse. "I doubt she'll agree to talk to me now though. I've really messed things up."

Harry smiled gently. "Yeah, you have. But I'll help you sort it. You guys could be great together. Come to Grimmauld Place about six this evening and I'll convince Hermione to be there too. Just tell her what you've told me and listen to what she has to say. Oh, some major grovelling might help as well." With a wave of his hand and a final grin Harry apparated away.

Remus stared at the spot Harry had just vacated for a few moments, then smiled to himself. Harry had a point, Hermione wasn't Dora. Maybe she was his chance at happiness, if only he hadn't gone and ruined everything with his insecurities and self-pity.

* * *

Harry made his way through Diagon Alley, avoiding the shoppers as he headed for the cafe he knew Ron and Hermione would be in.

"Hey mate. You talk to Remus?" Ron asked as Harry pulled up a chair.

"Yeah. He's sorry Mione, he wants to explain why he did what he did in person." Harry said, leaving out the parts about the drunken stupor he'd found Remus in.

"No Harry. I was wrong to think we could have something. It's best left alone I think." Hermione said.

"You have to see him eventually though, why not just talk to him," Ron asked.

"Really, I just want to pretend it never happened. I don't need to hear why he changed his mind about me, it hurts enough as it is."

"Ok, if you're sure?" Harry said. Hermione nodded. "Listen, come for dinner tonight, Ginny will want to know you're ok."

"I don't know Harry..."

"Please?" He made puppy dog eyes at her, looking so pathetic that Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll come. What time?"

"About six?" Harry said. Luckily Hermione missed the gleam of mischief in his eyes.

_A/N A quick update to make up for the evil ending of the last chapter. Bit of a filler chapter really, but still let me know what you think!_


	14. Iron

It was just after six when the floo into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place activated and Hermione stepped out. She took one look at the person sat at the old kitchen table and turned to step back into the fireplace. As she reached for the pot of floo powder that usually sat on the mantle she found a note in its place.

_Just hear him out. Harry._

"I'm going to kill him," Hermione said, turning back towards the table and sitting down heavily. "I said, I told him I didn't want, that it didn't matter. Ugh." She sighed heavily.

Remus looked at her in consternation, then with understanding dawning in his eyes.

"He didn't tell you I'd be here did he?" Hermione shook her head, not looking up from where she was staring at her hands resting on the table. Remus rolled his eyes then continued. "I'm sorry, I said I wanted to explain and he said he'd get you to be here. I didn't think he would force you or trick you. I'll just go, if you want."

"No, since we're both here I'll listen. I suppose I owe you that at least," she said.

"Hermione, you don't owe me anything. I owe you an explanation, although I realise that there's no excuse for leaving you like I did last night." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I've known since you were fourteen that you're intelligent, kind and one of the warmest people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Recently I've realised that you're beautiful as well as brilliant. And yesterday just confirmed all that, as well as the depth of character and the inner strength you possess. Last night was one of the nicest evenings I've had in ages, and, well, I realised that I could happily explore a relationship with you, that I could easily let myself love you. And then I realised that I don't deserve you, not in the slightest."

"_That's_ why you left? Because you decided you didn't deserve me? Don't you think I should have some say in who does or doesn't deserve me? Anyway, in what way are you undeserving of me?" Hermione asked.

Remus laughed hollowly. "Where do you want me to start? I'm twice your age, poor, a bit bookish and boring, and a werewolf. I'm also just out of a disaster of a relationship. The last thing you deserve is someone who is any of those thing, never mind all of them."

"Remus. As far as that lot go, you have nothing on me when it comes to relationship disasters. I don't care about money, I'm far more bookish and don't think you're boring. And I really don't care about age, I had a boyfriend my own age and look how that worked out. As for the werewolf thing, that has never bothered me, it doesn't change the man you are." Suddenly she smiled. "I'm not that nice to know a few days a month either you know. In fact, I'd place money that Harry and Ron would rather face you as a werewolf than me when I'm hormonal."

Remus smiled sadly at her comment. "That's just it. You don't deserve me, but you don't see it now. You think you can handle it, that none of those things matter. But one day you'll realise that I'm a dangerous old man and you'll leave." His voice cracked and his eyes filled with pain. "I can't go through that again, I can't. So I was selfish and hurt you before you had a chance to hurt me."

"Again?" Hermione asked, confused. "Is that why Tonks left? Because of the wolf?"

"Amongst other things. She said she wanted her happily-ever-after, not a life with a monster so she left me for a man who's a little less monster and a little more prince charming. But she started out saying exactly what you are; that she didn't mind, that she saw past the wolf and saw the man behind the lycanthropy. If she changed her mind what's to stop you doing the same?" he asked, his eyes on the table top in front of him.

Hermione laughed softly. "Would you like a list or just a summary? I'm not Tonks, Remus. I've seen you as a werewolf and on a list of possible Boggarts you don't even make the top ten. I don't want a Prince, because I learnt the hard way that charm can hide a multitude of sins. Nor do I want to separate the wolf and the man." She stood up and walked around the table, kneeling at Remus' side and taking one of his large scarred hands between her soft pair. "You're a werewolf, I know that and I accept that and I think it makes you the man you are, the gentle, kind, understanding, intelligent man you are, with a hint of something wild and dangerous that's incredibly sexy." She blushed as she spoke, the pink tinge on her cheeks making her look very pretty to Remus. "This, whatever this is, between us might not work out Remus, I know that. But don't you think, as Gryffindors, we should at least have the courage to give it a try?"

He smiled down at her, wondering briefly what he had done to deserve a chance with a woman like Hermione. Pushing that thought aside he used their clasped hands to pull her to her feet, rising to his own and wrapping his arms around her, holding her close.

"I think you're right as usual Hermione." He murmured into her hair before pulling back and tilting her head up towards him. "Although at the moment I find myself rather more interested in the part where you think I'm sexy." He smirked sexily, a look Hermione would never have thought to see on his face, but one which suited him immensely. She blushed again at his reminder of her words and lowered her eyes, slightly embarrassed. Remus leant in to whisper in her ear. "The feeling is entirely mutual, believe me."

Hermione looked up at him then, and he took the opportunity to lower his mouth to hers. His kiss was gentle, barely brushing her lips with his own. Hermione leant into his embrace and pressed their lips together more firmly. Her hands rested on his broad shoulders, and she pulled herself closer to him as the kiss deepened. Remus tangled one hand in her soft curls, the other holding her against him as her lips parted and he slipped his tongue into her mouth to tangle around her own. Suddenly Remus grasped her around the waist and lifted her onto the table behind her, stepping forward to stand between her legs. He groaned as she wrapped her legs around him, pressing herself against him so that there was no space between them.

It was the click of the door closing that made them pull away, both flushed and breathless. Remus looked over his shoulder but the room was empty apart from themselves.

"Strange," he said. "Still, shall we take this somewhere a little more private?" He smiled at the witch in his arms. She nodded then tucked her head against his chest, holding onto him as he apparated them out of the kitchen and back to his own house with a gentle pop.

* * *

Outside the kitchen, Harry leant against the wall, torn between being pleased and nauseous. While he was glad that Hermione and Remus had worked out their differences, at least for the time being, he didn't really need the image of his best friend and the closest thing he had to a parental figure in the middle of a snogging session on his table. Especially since it looked like it was headed fast to more than just kissing.

The dull thud of the front door pulled Harry from his thoughts and he ran up the stairs to greet Ginny.

"Hey you. Good day at work?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it was ok thanks. I'm famished though, I'll go start dinner."

"No!" Harry shouted, not wanting to think about what they might walk in on. "Um, I mean, let's go out somewhere. You look tired and Ron mentioned a nice buffet place in Muggle London we could try."

Ginny narrowed her eyes as she looked at him suspiciously. "It's not our anniversary, or either of our birthdays. So what did you do?"

"Nothing. Can't I take my girlfriend out without being accused of doing something wrong?" Harry widened his eyes, trying his best to look sad and hurt.

"Of course you can. You just don't, that's all," she smiled at him. "Sorry Harry, you're being sweet and I'm all suspicious. I'll just grab my jacket from the kitchen, it's getting chillier out."

"No! I'll lend you mine, let's just go."

Ginny stopped dead in the hallway and fixed him with a gaze that would put a Basilisk to shame.

"Harry James Potter. What is going on?"

"Um, Hermione and Remus had a date last night which ended badly and I got them here to talk and then when I opened the kitchen door a minute ago they were kissing like horny third years, I just don't think you want to interrupt them, things looked pretty intense." He explained quickly.

Ginny frowned for a second then smiled. "You know, dinner out sounds lovely, and I don't need a jacket, you'll keep me warm, right?" Harry nodded as they walked out of the door. "Oh, and Harry? We're getting a new table for the kitchen, just in case."

_A/N Once again, sorry for the long gap, Christmas and New Year were fun but busy, and my mum and I are doing up a flat before moving, so it's all madness. I'll update as soon as I can, promise! In the meantime, reviews are lovely._


	15. Steel

Hermione and Remus appeared in his house, his arms still wrapped around her. As soon as their feet were on solid ground Hermione pressed her lips against his again, causing Remus to groan softly as her tongue slid against his, her soft curves pressed up against him. He guided her gently to the sofa as they kissed, lowering her body to the worn cushions and settling next to her. Her hands slid into his hair as his lips moved from hers, tracing a path down her throat. He ran his hand along her thigh, sliding beneath the skirt of her work suit and tracing the top of the stockings she wore. His teeth nipped lightly at her collarbone as his fingers danced across her skin, causing her to moan and arch her back at the sensations. Hermione gripped his shoulders and whimpered softly as Remus undid the buttons on her shirt, kissing each patch of newly revealed skin.

Remus pulled back to look at her as he gently tugged the material apart. His eyes locked on her breasts, encased in white lace and he licked his lips unconsciously. Hermione took advantage of his distraction, sliding her hands under his shirt and pulling it over his head in one fluid motion. It was her turn to stare at the pale, toned flesh she had revealed. She smiled softly then ran her fingers down his chest, tracing muscles and scars with equal feeling, her touch somehow teasing, enticing and soothing at once. She smiled at him as her hands moved to his belt buckle, her fingers deftly undoing the fastening. It was as she reached for the button of his trousers that his hand stilled her. Puzzled, she looked up at him, her expression asking why he had stopped.

"Maybe we shouldn't, I don't know if it's the best idea." She pulled away from him, her hands reaching for the sides of her blouse, hurt at his rejection written clearly on her face. Once more he caught her hands between his own, gently pulling them away from the material she grasped. "It's not that I don't want to, Merlin, you have no idea how much I want you right now. It's just, a bit fast. I don't want you to feel like I rushed you into this, to wake up tomorrow with regrets."

Hermione smiled, "That's sweet, and I'm grateful. But you can't kiss a girl like that then not make good on what it promises." She leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "It just wouldn't be gentlemanly."

Remus chuckled and pulled her tightly against his bare chest. "I couldn't possibly be anything other than a gentleman now could I?" He kissed her again, pushing her blouse off her shoulders as his tongue danced with hers. His hands caressed the sides of her body before cupping her breasts, smirking against her lips as she arched her back and pressed herself more firmly into his touch. Remus pulled back from the kiss softly and stood up, pulling her to her feet before kissing her again briefly then taking her hand and leading her across the room.

"Remus?" Hermione asked. "Where are we going?"

"Bedroom. More comfortable than the couch," he replied. Hermione laughed as she allowed him to pull her up the stairs and into the bedroom. As soon as the door was shut behind them she pressed Remus against it, kissing him passionately. His hands found the zip on her skirt and tugged it down, pushing the material off her shapely hips. He eased his lips away from hers, his hands pushing gently on her hips.

The question that rose to her lips faded away as his eyes raked down her body, his gaze hot as he looked at the woman in front of him, from her long legs in heels and stockings to the white lace underwear she wore. His eyes rose to her face, her red lips plump from his kisses, her hair mussed where his hands had run through it. She was a sinfully beautiful picture, and he couldn't understand how she came to be stood in his bedroom, her body flushed and her eyes full of desire. Her tongue darted out of her mouth to moisten her lips and Remus pushed aside all thoughts other than kissing her. With a low growl in his throat he pulled her tightly against him, pressing into her so she could be in no doubt as to what she did to him. He kissed her again, the feel and taste of her was so right, as if every woman he had ever kissed he was only looking for her. His teeth scraped sensually across her lip, his tongue soothing the sharp sensation. She moaned, the sound vibrating against him. Remus lifted her into his arms without breaking the kiss and carried her across the room as her legs wrapped round his hips. He placed her on the bed, his lips moving down her neck as he settled his body above hers. She arched into his touch as his hands caressed her, her entire being focussed on the feel of his hands and lips as they moved across her body, gently removing her bra. She gasped as his mouth closed over her nipple, his tongue teasing first one then the other into stiff peaks. He moved down her stomach, kissing the curve of her hip before focussing on her stocking-clad legs. He rolled the fine material down her thigh then over her calf, his fingers stroking the skin that was revealed before repeating the actions on the other leg. She was writhing beneath him now, breathy moans escaping her lips.

"Remus, please, I need, I need, oh God." Hermione could barely speak, every movement Remus made drove her desire higher and higher. She'd never felt like this, not with Kyle and not with the man she'd dated briefly after in an attempt to get the feel of her manipulative ex off her skin. What Remus was doing didn't feel like sex, it felt like he was worshipping her. She only just kept from screaming as Remus brushed his thumb across her panties. He chuckled as he slipped the damp lace down her legs before returning his hand to her core. His lips found hers once more as his fingers stroked her, driving her quickly to climax. He gazed at her in awe and amazement as she came undone against his hand, the flush on her cheeks, and the glow of her sweat slicked skin making her even more beautiful than ever.

He was so caught up looking at her that he jumped when her hands began working on the fastening of his trousers. She smirked at the surprise on his face as she pushed his trousers and boxers down his legs. He kicked the material off then returned to his position against her. They gasped in unison as skin met bare skin, then Remus pulled back and guided himself into her.

"Fuck. You feel so good," he groaned. Hermione didn't reply she just shifted her hips in an attempt to get him to move. He smirked at her and slowly pulled out of her before thrusting deeply into her willing body. They moved together, each caught up in the feeling of the other. Hermione clung to Remus, her hands gripping his arms and her legs wound around his hips as he drove her closer to the edge with each thrust. Remus kissed her hard as he pounded into her, one hand caressing her breasts, making her gasp and moan. His hand brushed against her clit and he felt her tighten even more around him. He repeated the action and she came with a cry, his name falling from her lips the sweetest sound he had ever heard. A moment later it was his turn to call her name as he followed her into bliss, his body coming to rest over hers.

After a few minutes he rolled to the side, pulling her into his chest and brushing her damp hair away from her face.

"Wow," she said.

Remus chuckled. "Wow indeed." He brushed a kiss across her temple before succumbing to sleep, his arms around Hermione as she slept.

* * *

Remus woke the next morning, his body aching but pleasantly so. They'd woken late in the evening and eaten before returning to need for a repeat performance.

It was with a smile on his face that he reached across the bed only for the smile to freeze and a sick feeling to form in his stomach as he encountered only cold empty sheets.

_A/N I'm so sorry. I know it's been forever but I moved house and then I was really struggling with this. Hope it came out ok, please review!_


	16. Raindrops

Remus walked through the outer offices of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures with heavy steps. The last thing he wanted to do was sit with Hermione and go through the alterations to the Werewolf laws he had spent the last day and a half discussing with the leading alphas of the Were community, but he knew in his heart that the changes to the laws dealing with Werewolves were far more important than his relationship, or lack of, with Hermione. That didn't stop the ache he felt whenever he thought of her, whenever he recalled the way she looked as he made love to her, and the pain of waking alone. After everything she had said and done he found it so hard to believe that she had just left. He couldn't help but wonder why she had left. Maybe she hadn't enjoyed herself as much as he'd thought and had gone to avoid awkward morning afters. It wasn't like he had the experience of women and sex that Sirius had had, or even James who'd been almost as much of a playboy before Lily. Or maybe everything she'd said about giving them a chance and feeling like he mattered was just a line and she had got what she wanted and left. As usual when his thoughts wandered down that line he shook his head. There was just no way Hermione Granger was that callous or manipulative. She was no saint, but that was beyond her.

Remus stood in front of her office door and tried to put everything not relating to the laws they were working on from his mind. Right now all that mattered was securing a better life for the people afflicted with lycanthropy.

Hermione sat behind her desk and stared unseeingly at the papers in front of her. She had managed to be productive for most of the day but as the clock ticked towards half one and her meeting with Remus she found herself doing less and less work and thinking more and more about the man coming to see her. She just didn't know what to think, it wasn't like her to behave like she had. She couldn't say she regretted it, exactly, but sometimes she wondered if she should have played things differently. So it was with sweaty palms and a racing heart that she awaited the knock on her door which heralded the arrival of the man who had been in her thoughts more than anyone else recently. When he knocked she took a deep breath before answering.

"Come in"

Remus walked in, his back straight and his expression strangely distant.

"Hello Remus," Hermione said, slightly nervously.

"Hermione," he said with a curt nod. Hermione recoiled as if he had struck her. Even when he was her teacher he had never sounded so cold and formal.

Remus frowned as he saw the look of hurt that flashed across her features before she dropped her gaze to the papers on her desk. Suddenly his sadness was replaced by anger. How dare she look hurt when she was the one who had left. What did she expect? That he would beg her to see him again? Fall at her feet? He'd felt like he had a second chance at something meaningful and she had literally walked away without any explanation. If that meant she got cold reactions from him and it hurt, well, she'd brought it on herself.

"Remus, I, can't we talk?" Hermione asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'd rather not, to be honest. Can we get on with the work please?" he said, sitting in the chair opposite her.

"No." Hermione said, the tears in her eyes being replaced with fire.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, no. I'm not going to let you pretend nothing ever happened, okay?"

"Let _me_ pretend? You're the one who just up and left, then had the nerve to play the victim when I walked in here." Remus retorted, his voice rising slightly.

"Up and left? Well, excuse me for not wanting to disturb you. It's not like it's that difficult to reply to a damn note, even if you..."

"It's really quite difficult," Remus interrupted, "when you don't leave a note to be replied to."

Hermione sat back in the seat she had half risen from with a thump. "Wait, what? You didn't see it?"

"See what?" Remus asked, his tone now resigned rather than angry.

"The parchment I left on your pillow?" Hermione's face was a mix of upset, confused and vaguely amused.

"No, I, well, I thought you had just left."

"Ah. That would explain the coldness on the way in then." Remus nodded sheepishly. "How about we try this from the top?" Hermione asked.

"I think that might help. I thought you had woken up in the morning and regretted what had happened so you left to avoid things being awkward." It wasn't the only reason that had occurred to him, but it was the only one he was willing to share with her.

Hermione smiled ruefully. "I had an early meeting to be at and I had a feeling that if I woke you to say goodbye we'd get, um, distracted, and I'd be late, so I wrote you a note to explain and ask you to owl me. When you didn't owl I figured you'd had a change of heart and decided you didn't want to make a go of us. I was hurt but thought it was your choice to make, I just couldn't understand why you'd be so mean today."

Remus started to laugh. "Well, we both messed this up didn't we. If you think about it, it's not like either of us to behave how we assumed the other had."

Hermione rose from her chair and walked round her desk, her steps deliberate and a lazy smile on her lips. She leant down and brushed her lips across his cheek. "I forgive you," she said before kissing him.

Remus growled deep in his chest and stood suddenly, holding her to him to avoid breaking the kiss. He walked her backwards until she was pressed against her desk, bent back slightly over it as he kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth. Remus trailed his lips down her throat, nipping at her pulse and making her gasp.

"Remus, ooh, stop." Her voice was breathy and the way her back arched into his ministrations belied the words. He pulled away and gave her a questioning glance.

"Not really the time or place, and much as I'd like you to continue, we do have work to do."

Remus stayed pressed against her for a long moment before taking a deep breath and dropping back into his seat. He reached into his bag for the rolls of parchment containing his notes on the laws. When he looked back up Hermione hadn't moved from her position against the desk.

"Come on Miss Granger, chop chop." He smiled mischievously. "After all, the sooner we finish here the sooner I can take you to bed."

He laughed as Hermione hurried back to her seat and launched into the next stage of alterations, now focused on nothing but getting today's session done.

* * *

Remus ran his fingers softly through Hermione's curls, her head resting on his bare chest as she traced his scars with her hands and occasionally tongue. They had finished their work in record time and retreated to Remus's house.

"I am sorry you know," Hermione murmured softly. "About earlier I mean. I should've realised you wouldn't treat me like that."

Remus smiled and gently turned her head so he could look at her properly. "It's ok. I assumed the worst of you too. It makes sense, unfortunately. We're just going to have to be patient with each other until we learn to trust again. And remember that you're not Dora and I'm not Kyle."

Hermione grinned wickedly at him. "Actually, if the make-up sex is that good from a misunderstanding I might have to get the wrong end on a regular basis. Maybe even pick a proper fight."

Remus smirked at her before deftly rolling her beneath him. "You could deliberately start an argument, it's true," he said before kissing her. "Or you could just ask nicely, up to you." As he kissed his way down her neck before taking one rosy nipple into his mouth she decided it didn't make much difference how she got him to do this, as long as he did.

She moaned her approval, causing him to chuckle against her skin. She moved her hands to his hair but before she could slide her fingers into his soft locks he caught her wrists and pinned them beside her head. He continued to suck and lick at her breasts in turn, driving her mad.

"Remus, please, I need you, please." She begged him softly, the words interspersed with gasps. It didn't take long before his need for her was more powerful than the pleasure of teasing her and he slid inside her welcoming heat, groaning at the feel of her as he moved. Gradually he moved quicker, his hands still gripping hers and he thrust into her, her hips rising to meet him. They reached their peaks together, each others names tumbling from their lips.

They lay tangled in the sheets as their breathing returned to normal. Remus held her closely to him and thanked whatever deity was listening for the woman in his arms.

They were nearly asleep when the faint click of the door sounded, followed by a distinctly female voice.

"Remus? Are you here?"

Remus stared at the closed door of the bedroom in shock, not believing his ears. "Dora?" He replied, his voice barely more than a whisper. He looked from the door which hid the woman he had planned to marry to the woman in his arms. "Oh, bloody hell."

_A/N I know it's been forever, I really am sorry, but RL got in the way, again. Be sure that i have no intention of leaving this unfinished! Thanks to all who have reviewed, find it in your heart to leave another? Pretty please?_


	17. Pearl

_A/N Humble and sincere apologies for the wait! _

_And, since I've been writing this for over a year, thank you to each and every one of you who has read, reviewed, put on alerts or favourites. It means so much. _

_Finally, a HUGE thank you to my lovely and wonderful beta, LoveHGSS._

It was Hermione who reacted first to the presence of her lover's ex-fiancé. She kissed him quickly before sliding out of bed and finding his clothes where she'd dropped them earlier.

Remus stared at her, confused. "Hermione, I didn't, I don't, I would never, you, she. Oh, Merlin," he babbled.

Hermione laughed softly before throwing his trousers at him. "I know you weren't expecting her; just go and see what she wants before she walks in here."

Remus smirked as he pulled on his trousers, quickly regaining his composure. He watched as Hermione pulled on her skirt and blouse, and then opened his arms, smiling as she stepped into his embrace.

"I don't know why she's here after all this time, but I do know that she's not going to wander back into my life after the pain she caused me. I care deeply about you, just remember that," he murmured into her curls as he held her to him.

Hermione responded by kissing him passionately before pushing him towards the door.

They walked down the stairs, hand in hand, walking into the living room at the same moment Tonks entered from the kitchen. She stared at them as they stood together.

"Remus? What's she doing here?" Tonks asked, her face screwed up in a look of vague disgust.

"Not that it's any of your business, but she's here because we're together." He turned to Hermione suddenly, a worried look on his face. "That's ok, me saying that we're together? Is it too soon to say that?"

Hermione laughed and kissed him softly.

"Of course we're together." She faked an offended pout. "What kind of girl do you take me for?"

Remus smiled down at her.

"A whorish one, actually," Tonks said.

Remus turned back to the woman who had made his life hell, a snarl marring his handsome features.

"I think you'll find that cheating on the man you had planned to marry with someone he considered a friend, especially when that other person was already married, is considered, by most people, to be whorish. Starting a relationship with an unattached man, when you are also unattached is, generally, considered to be normal behaviour," Remus stated, glaring at Tonks. "Now, what the hell are you doing here?"

She sighed, her features softening as she looked at him. "I'm sorry; I didn't come to pick a fight. May I sit down?"

Remus nodded warily, and then pulled Hermione onto the couch next to him as Tonks settled into a chair.

"The thing is," she continued, "I'm pregnant, and it's your baby."

Silence reigned for an endless moment as Remus stared at Tonks, barely comprehending what she had said.

"You're what?" he asked, his voice a whisper.

"Having our baby." Tonks leant forward in her chair, her face becoming animated, her tone growing lighter as she spoke. "We can get married, raise the baby, maybe get a place with a garden for them to play. It's everything you dreamed of, longed for. I know it's what you want, deep down, and we can have all that."

"You're right; it is what I dream of, a wife and a child, a future." He felt Hermione tense beside him and he grabbed her hand, his thumb rubbing her skin softly. "But I don't dream of you in that picture anymore."

"I suppose you dream of her instead, do you? That your children are bookish and frizzy haired, not fun little Metamorphmagus?"

Remus smiled a little. "No, it's a bit soon for that." He turned to Hermione, the hand not clasping hers cradling her face. "I don't even know if you want a husband and children; I don't even know if we'll work out. Maybe the fact that I hum while I think, and my really awful cooking, will put you off. Maybe you have some awful habit that I don't know about. Maybe we're just not meant to be. But maybe we are, maybe this is as right as it feels. All I know is that I really want to find out."

Hermione smiled, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at the man she knew she could so easily love.

"So that's it?" Tonks asked. "You won't give me, us, a second chance?"

"I want this baby, I want to be part of its life. I'll love it, and care for it and provide for it as much as you like. But I can't forgive what you said, and I can't just forget that you think I'm a monster. I'm moving on, and you have to accept that Dora," Remus said.

"What if that's not an option?" Tonks asked.

"What do you mean?" Remus eyed her warily, unsure as to what she meant.

"What if it's all or nothing? You marry me and we have the baby together, or you'll never see your child."

Remus stared at her, wondering how he could ever have loved her, have wanted a life with someone who could be so cruel.

"You wouldn't," Hermione gasped.

"Yes, I would. And there's nothing you could do. You're a werewolf; you have no rights to this child unless I say you do."

Remus sat for a moment, gazing at the floor.

"If you thought that would push me back to you, then you don't know me at all. You and I are finished because you chose another man, and if you decide to keep me from my child through pettiness, then so be it, but I wouldn't subject an innocent baby to the misery that would be caused by me living with you."

"Another man," Hermione breathed, her expression thoughtful.

"Hermione? What do you mean?"

Hermione didn't answer him directly; instead, she turned to the other woman.

"How do you know the baby is Remus's baby? You were with Bill at the same time as Remus and paternity charms don't work until you're over six months, which you're clearly not. So why are you here, emotionally blackmailing Remus, instead of playing happy families with Bill?"

Tonks looked away from the younger woman and stood up.

"You know what the options are Remus, let me know what you decide."

They watched in silence as she walked out of the door and Apparated away, never answering Hermione's question. Remus leant his head on Hermione's shoulder and sighed.

"Well, that was interesting," he said.

Hermione laughed at that. "Not exactly how I'd envisioned our evening, I'll be honest. Is there anything I can do?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but could you let me have a bit of time to think? I'm not going back to her, but I need to get my head around all this. It's been a complicated day."

Hermione kissed him softly then stood up. "That's fine, really. You know where I am if you need me. I'll owl soon to see how you are."

Remus pulled her back onto his lap before kissing her soundly. "Thank you."

She smiled at him, hoping he would make the right choice for him, and for her, but knowing she wouldn't blame him anyway. She stepped out of the door and Apparated away, but rather than going home, she went to find answers.

* * *

"George, you here?" Hermione called as she entered the flat above his shop. She pulled up short as she found him curled up with Angelina on the couch. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's ok. You alright? How was today, seeing Remus?" George asked. The prankster had been on the receiving end of Hermione insecurities, anger and fear all week at the thought of seeing Remus again.

"Great; it was all a big misunderstanding. We sorted it out." She couldn't stop the blush that rose on her cheeks as she thought of the way they had sorted things out.

George and Angelina gave her identical smirks as they guessed the meaning behind the pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Wait, if you and Remus are ok, why are you invading our Friday evening?" George said with a grin, yelping as Angelina elbowed him.

"Well, we were at Remus's house when Tonks turned up. She's pregnant and demanding that Remus has to marry her," Hermione explained.

"Bloody hell."

"Yeah, exactly."

Angelina frowned. "Why would she claim it was Remus's baby? She's with Bill."

"Actually," George said slowly, "she isn't." The two women exchanged glances. "Bill was at the Burrow a couple of days ago saying that he'd made a mistake and had left her."

"So Tonks ran to Remus because Bill left her, if Bill wanted babies and a settled life, he probably would've stayed with Fleur," Angelina said thoughtfully.

"Sounds likely," Hermione agreed.

"What did Remus say?" Angelina asked gently.

"He told her that he would love the baby but he wouldn't be with her. She threatened to keep the baby away unless he married her." She shrugged, trying to hide her fear. "I left him to think things over. He said he wouldn't go back to her, but I just don't know what he's going to do."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she spoke, feeling the love she'd dared to dream of slipping away from her. George and Angelina hugged her as she cried, both hoping that Remus had the sense to see that the chance of a life with this wonderful woman was worth more than anything Tonks could threaten him with.


	18. Silk

_I cannot believe it's been over 3 months since I updated. I can only apologise. Thank you to all the people sticking with this despite the ludicrous gaps in updates. Special thanks to LoveHGSS for the beta, and to Clover Bay for allowing me to be weird and ramble at her!_

It was early when Hermione walked across the Atrium of the ministry building. Her footsteps echoed off the marble floor as she headed to the lift from the line of fireplaces. She glanced at the monument in the centre of the room with a sad smile. Where once had stood a golden fountain, and later the monstrosity showing wizarding might, there was now a memorial to the casualties of the wars. A marble plinth held the names of the fallen, while an everlasting flame burned in a copper bowl on top. She passed the monument and waved to the desk wizard, who smiled back. There would be few people in the building at not quite nine on a Saturday, the weekend shift of the Aurors, and a few members of the research and development department checking on projects. Deep beneath her feet Hermione knew there would be Unspeakables at work, but she'd long since trained herself not to think of the maze of rooms at the bottom of the Ministry, to avoid the memories it stirred.

When she had woken up that morning in George's garishly purple spare room, everything had seemed a lot clearer than it had the night before as she sobbed herself to sleep. It appeared to Hermione that the main issue was Tonks' threat that Remus wouldn't see the baby if he didn't resume his relationship with Tonks. Both she and Remus had accepted Tonks' statement that, as a werewolf, Remus had no rights in the eyes of the law. This morning she could've kicked herself. Of all the people in the wizarding world, they were the best placed to know that it wasn't true in the slightest.

It was the work of moments to remove the wards from her office. She walked through the door and stopped with a sigh. Usually she was meticulous about her office space, left the desk clear from clutter, all her paperwork filed away and her quills neatly in their holders. Last night she and Remus had barely managed to finish the work they had to do before he had pulled her out of the office and to the fireplaces to floo to his house, leaving no time at all to tidy up.

Hermione started at one end of the desk and sorted the piles of parchment into the different sub-topics they referred to. Once this was done she started to sort through the papers regarding social laws. It took her nearly an hour of pouring over the tiny ancient writing before she found what she was looking for.

_Dangerous Creature Control Act 1892 – Subsection Two: Werewolf Restriction _

_Article four hundred and eight_

_In the occurrence of mixed blood offspring, the male Werewolf can have no rights to the offspring unless it can be proved by three wizards of pureblood and well known reputation with no history of Dark Arts involvement that the male wolf has been in a consensual relationship with the woman in question for a period of no less than six months prior to the conception of the offspring._

_The male wolf must also be able to prove to the Ministry of Magic that it has been in continuous employment for a period of no less than six months at any stage of its adult life._

_If these conditions are not met to the full satisfaction of the Wizengamot, then the wolf has no legal rights concerning its offspring._

_Furthermore, the mother of the offspring is within her rights to destroy the offspring on the occasion of its birth without risk of recrimination from official bodies of the Ministry of Magic or any group associated with the Ministry of Magic._

Hermione set the parchment on the desk in front of her, feeling a strange mix of relief and anger. The terms set out it the antiquated law meant that Remus would be able to have access to the baby if it did prove to be his and not Bill's. Hermione was quite sure, however, that Remus was one of a very small number of werewolves who would ever have been able to meet the criteria, possibly the only werewolf to ever meet the terms.

She murmured a spell to copy the paper and locked the original document, as well as all the other paperwork, in one of the drawers of her antique oak desk before leaving the room.

The lift seemed to move twice as slowly as usual as she headed back to the Atrium, her impatience to get to Remus and tell him that he had another option making the walk across the marble floor seem far longer than it had ever been previously. Even the flames seemed to be slow turning to green when she tossed in her handful of floo powder. She shouted her destination, her hand clutching the copy of the law as if it were her last hold on reality.

She tumbled out of Remus' fireplace with her customary lack of grace, spilling ash all over the carpet but paying no attention to it.

"Remus?" she called. "Are you here?"

Remus walked out the kitchen and stopped dead at the sight in front of him. Hermione was covered in soot from her floo trip, the carpet dirty at her feet. Her hair, always wild, was worse than usual from a combination of her hurry to get dressed and to the Ministry that morning and her habit of running her fingers through it as she researched. Her eyes were still slightly pink thanks to her tears the night before and the skirt and blouse, which had been professional and neat when she had donned them over twenty four hours earlier, were a scruffy mess from long wear and the way Remus himself had pulled them off her and dumped them unceremoniously on the floor the previous evening.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I thought I had seen something about this you see, when we were working, but I hadn't paid much attention because it wasn't relevant to the angle we were looking at so I just added it to a pile of things to think about later. But then when I woke up this morning it was there in my head, so I went to find it and check that it fitted your case and it does so I brought it for you to see so that you knew you had a third choice," Hermione said in a rush, the words tumbling over each other in her haste to get them out of her mouth.

Remus frowned at her, unable to figure out exactly what she was talking about. He had gathered that she had a found something while they were working which related to his current situation but he couldn't work out from her garbled statement what exactly that was.

"Here, sit down," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the sofa. "Can I get you a cup of tea?" He smiled as she shook her head then sat next to her. "Right, what have you found that you want me to see?"

"This," she said, and handed him the now crumpled paper she had copied the section of the law onto.

Hermione watched his face as Remus read the old law. She understood the pain and horror on his face as he took in the wording and the callous dismissing of the value of a half-werewolf life, because she was certain that they had been reflected in her own expression when she had read it too. As he finished, he lifted his eyes to her face.

"You know what this means, don't you?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "It means that you can see your child, if it is indeed yours, because Mr Weasley and Kingsley and Ron and Neville and various other wizards can testify for you. So you don't have to go back to her to see the baby." She hesitated suddenly. "I understand though, if you choose to try things again with Tonks, I just needed to know that I'd, well, that I'd tried everything I could."

By the time she finished speaking, Hermione was staring at her feet and she jumped as Remus slide off the seat and knelt next to her.

"Hermione. You wonderful, caring, intelligent, beautiful woman. I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life, but I'm so grateful. I know I could never take Tonks back, as if the way she treated me before wasn't enough she sunk to trying to hold me ransom with a baby. I've spent the whole night trying to reconcile myself to the idea of not knowing my own child, because I can't return to a relationship with someone that manipulative. And you walk in here and give me all the answers. You're my angel."

He closed the distance between them and kissed her tenderly, expressing in actions the feelings it was too early to express in words. He pulled back from the kiss and was surprised to see tears on her cheeks.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Hermione chuckled softly. "I'm fine. I was so scared you would go back, because I don't want to lose you. Not now I know how it feels to have you. I want to wake up in your arms and go to sleep in them and be a part of your life. I want to see where this goes and see what it could be. What _we_ could be."

With a gentle tug Remus pulled her off the edge of the sofa where she was still perched and into his arms. He held her close to him and knew that he wanted her in his arms for a long time to come. He couldn't have said in words how much her actions had meant to him, how wonderful it felt to have someone who really cared and would fight for him. So he contented himself with holding her and hoping that one day soon he would have the courage to tell her he loved her.


	19. Oyster

_A/N I know, it's been months and months, and I'm so sorry. I am very much hoping that updates will be more regular in the future since a few things have altered in RL. Reviews are gratefully received, if you can forgive the wait enough to leave one!_

_As always, a huge thank you to my beta, LoveHGSS, for making this readable._

Remus walked down the path to the pretty cottage on the coast with a determined look in his eyes. He was more grateful than he could ever say to Hermione for finding the legislation which would allow him to have a role in the baby's life, if it was indeed his baby. It was with the idea of trying to find out if it was his that he had reluctantly dragged himself from his bed, and Hermione, that morning. It was later than he had planned on leaving, but he discovered that Hermione could be very persuasive when it came to keeping him in bed a little longer, and he wasn't very hard to persuade.

Despite Hermione's ability to distract him, it wasn't much after eleven that he approached Shell Cottage, hoping very much that its occupant was at home as he had no desire at all to have this conversation with a full complement of Weasleys as witnesses.

He knocked on the bright blue door and tried not to laugh at the look of shock on Bill's face as he opened the door.

"Remus?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to speak to you, can I come in?"

Bill nodded slowly, stepping back to let Remus in. He gestured to a seat at the table before dropping into one opposite.

"What can I do for you Remus?"

"Dora is pregnant. She says the baby is mine, but it seems more likely it would be yours, all things considered. I want to know what's going on before I risk everything on making sure that I can see the baby, since Dora is insisting she won't let me unless I go back to her, which I won't. I'm not putting myself through Hell and risking my relationship with Hermione for someone else's child."

Bill smiled a sad half smile.

"It's yours."

"How can you be so sure?" Remus asked.

"An after effect of a curse I was hit with in the battle. I can't have kids." He sighed, and then looked at Remus, his blue eyes open and honest. "It was a big part of why my relationship with Fleur fell apart. The man she married wasn't the man she fell in love with, then not even a year later the last of her dreams were shattered. She wanted the handsome husband with a good job, the house, kids, and the picture perfect life. She was left with a scarred, infertile part-werewolf. The house, the income, none of it mattered without the other parts. Things were pretty rough, really.

"Tonks and I got to talking when we were out with a group who had been at Hogwarts together. She was telling me that she was beginning to have second thoughts, that she wasn't as sure as she had been about life with a werewolf. I swear I was trying to help, to give her a bit of insight. I started to tell her that Fleur had similar feelings, but she began to compare me to you. She was saying that all my wolf habits wouldn't bother her, that they were wild enough to make it exciting but that sometimes she didn't know you from the wolf and it scared her. I tried to explain that it didn't work like that, but suddenly it felt like she was accepting all the parts of me that Fleur hated. I didn't mean for it to become a big deal, but every time Fleur and I fought it was Tonks that made me feel better about myself."

Bill paused, his gaze dropping to the table for a moment before he looked back at the older man and continued his explanation, the pain clearer now in his eyes. "After Fleur told me she wasn't coming home from her Christmas visit to her parents things became easier, I guess, and Tonks and I ended up in a relationship. I told her she had to choose, that I couldn't keep betraying you. I suppose I thought she'd choose you, not me, but when she ended things with you I thought I had a chance at a life with a woman who accepted me as I was. She told me last week she was pregnant, but when I said it was yours and explained, she went mad. She said I should raise it as mine anyway, but I can't keep a man from his child. She walked out, said I was useless and a wreck. I'm sorry Remus, I really am."

Remus looked at the other man sadly. He had expected to be fed more manipulation and lies, to be angry at him, but all he felt was pity for the state Bill had been left in by two women who had torn him apart. He chuckled wryly, causing Bill to frown.

"Sorry," Remus said. "I know it isn't funny really, but look at us. Two werewolves, at least in part, both left broken-hearted by the same woman, for the same reason. Both believing that she was capable of loving us for who we are, not forcing us to be something else and both brought back to earth with a painful bump. I won't lie, Bill, I've hated you the last couple of months, but it seems a little pointless now."

Bill nodded, and then offered his hand across the table. Remus shook it warmly, glad to have cleared the air.

"What are you going to do? Take it from someone who knows, moping gets you nowhere."

Bill laughed. "I'm going to go back to curse-breaking. I've talked it over with Mum and Dad, told them the whole story for the first time. I was too ashamed to admit I couldn't have kids so I never told them what was really happening with Fleur. Now they know, Mum shouted at me for an hour for not telling her, then another hour for the way I behaved, then cried and told me to be happy. It seems I'm most happy in baking heat acquiring goods for Gringotts, so I went to the Goblins and I start with a team in Peru next week; my portkey leaves tomorrow morning."

Remus nodded, smiling. "Good luck, Bill. I hope it goes well."

Bill walked him to the door. "Good luck to you too. I hope everything works out, with the baby and everything." They shook hands once more as Remus headed back out of the cottage. "Oh, and, Remus? I know this a touch hypocritical coming from me, but Hermione is like a sister to us, hurt her and you answer to the Weasleys, understood?"

Remus nodded. "I've already had the threats from Ron and Harry, but I have no intention of hurting her."

Bill grinned at the older man. He returned it as he twisted on the spot and Apparated away, knowing that he could face anything Dora threw at him now he was sure that the baby was his.


	20. Cream

_A/N Umm, so slower update than I thought, sorry! _

_This chapter is dedicated to LoveHGSS and Clover Bay for their encouragement and support – you're both amazing!  
__  
As always, especial thanks to the wonderful LoveHGSS for the beta, it's so very appreciated!_

Hermione smiled as she Apparated to just outside the back yard of the Burrow. It had been a painfully emotional week and she was glad to be back in the warmth and safety of the Weasley family home. Even from the gate she could hear Molly's voice floating through the window, scolding George for something as Charlie laughed. She basked in the love as people called greetings to each other and she followed Percy and Audrey, who must have arrived a few moments before her, into the house.

Hermione was barely through the door before Molly pulled her into one of her famous hugs, almost squeezing the life out of her.

"Hello, dear, I'm so glad you came!" The Weasley matriarch pulled back and looked over the younger woman with a critical eye. "Are you sleeping properly? You look rather tired, dear."

Hermione smiled. "I'm fine, Molly, really."

"Yeah," George said from behind them, "I'm sure 'Mione is spending lots of time in bed, just not sleeping."

Hermione blushed as she crossed the kitchen and hugged him.

"No Angelina today?" she asked.

"Nah, she's at a family party, it's her muggle aunt's 90th birthday so she thought it wasn't the best time to introduce me to the Johnson clan."

"If I were her, I'd never introduce you," a new voice added. Hermione laughed at Charlie's comment and went to hug him too.

"Oy!" George shouted. "First you insult me then you steal Hermione off me." He pulled his wand from his jeans and chased Charlie through the winding rooms of the Burrow, their laughter echoing back.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the cosy den at the front of the house, pushing her into the squishy sofa before dropping down next to her.

"Right, tell me everything."

"About what?"

"Remus, obviously," Ginny replied.

Hermione eyed the redhead warily. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, mostly, how you went from pissed we set you up on a date to spilling darkest secrets to fights to sex to tears on my sofa to all loved up all in the space of a week and a half." It was George that spoke from the door. Hermione looked round to see Charlie, Harry and Ron behind him, all looking like they wanted to hear her explanation.

She sighed and gestured them all in, knowing she wasn't going to get away without explaining at least some of the last ten days to her friends.

"First, I'm only telling you this because I know you care, but I don't need your permission or approval to do anything."

She paused, gathering her thoughts.

"I know it seems crazy, to go from telling you all that Remus and I were just friends to this, whatever this is. I suppose the easiest place to start is that I've had a crush on him for years, since Hogwarts I guess. Obviously it faded away, what with the war, then he had Tonks and I had Kyle. Then we were both single and I couldn't help but notice all the things that had attracted me to start with, but multiplied tenfold now I'm older."

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"Well, his eyes are gorgeous; I love the way he brushes his hair out of his face when it's that bit longer; I love the way he pauses before he speaks, as if he's really thinking about what he's going to say. I've always got on well with him, always been able to talk to him about the things that bore you guys senseless." She held up a hand to stop the protests that came from her friends. "No, it's ok, I don't want to hear endless Quidditch discussion, and you don't care about Arithmancy. I'm not judging, just highlighting the things that make Remus and I good."

"'Mione, I'm not denying any of this, but it still doesn't explain why you seem to have rushed into things. I mean, all of that was true when you were friends, or with other people," Harry said, frowning slightly.

"What I'm trying to say is that there was something there to start with, it's not like this is a stranger we're talking about; we've known each other for years. I admit I was cross when Gin and George set us up, but not because I wasn't attracted, but because I knew I was attracted to Remus was and I didn't know how he felt. I don't suppose I'll ever know why I spilt my heart to him about Kyle, but I don't regret it for a heartbeat. And yes, this week has been odd, because we both have issues to deal with, and that's going to make things rocky from time to time, especially with Tonks showing back up and being such a cow. But all I really know is that when I'm with him I feel safe, and when he holds me I feel like the most beautiful, special, wonderful woman in the world. And I hope that I make him feel something similar, because to me he is all that and more."

Her friends looked at her for a moment before Harry and Ron pulled her into a hug which the other three Weasleys quickly joined.

"Now we know 'Mione's ok, can we eat?" Ron asked.

The others laughed and followed him to the kitchen and Mrs Weasley's famous roast dinner.

"Hermione, dear, is Remus joining us?" Molly asked.

Hermione blushed at the assumption she would know, but was pleased Molly seemed to be so accepting of their relationship.

"I'm not sure, he went to speak to Bill so I suppose it depends how that goes."

"Why did Remus want to see Bill?" George asked.

"About the baby; he wants to know if Tonks is telling the truth for once about Remus being the father."

Molly smiled sadly. "Oh, it's Remus' baby, dear."

Hermione looked at Ginny. "How does she know? I feel like I've missed something."

"Bill came to see mum and dad last week. Turns out he can't have kids, which is why Fleur left, but he hadn't told Tonks and when she found out she went mad at him and left. At least, that's the short version," Ginny replied.

"Wow, poor Bill."

"I'd say there's going to be a fair amount of poor Remus before all's said and done too," George said.

"There's one thing I don't get in all this," Charlie said as they sat down to lunch, a space left between Hermione and George for Remus if he arrived. "When did Tonks become such a first class bitch?"

"I'm not sure she is," Hermione said.

Everyone stared at her like she'd gone mad.

"Um, you do remember the part where she's blackmailing Remus with his own child to get her own way, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes. But I think all she wanted was the perfect family, husband, kids, nice house. And then she realised that Remus isn't the typical prince charming and ran to Bill, but he couldn't give her the fairytale either."

"So now she's losing everything she wanted, except the child, which she might have to have alone, which is still rare and quite frowned upon in the wizarding world," Ginny said. "And she's fighting desperately to regain some of what she lost, no matter what."

"That's about it, yeah. So it's not bitchy as much as desperate."

Ron snorted. "Sounds like she's a bitch to me."

"Yes, but we all know how much emotional depth and empathetic ability you have Ron." Ginny laughed.

"Empa what?" Ron asked, confused.

Harry snorted at the look on his friend's face, and changed the conversation for Ron's sake, deciding it wasn't fair for him to have to endure another period of abuse from the girls at his lack of understanding.

An hour later, as everyone but Ron sat thinking they would never need to eat again, and Ron tackled his third helping of pudding, there was a quiet knock on the door. George opened it to show Remus stood there.

"Hello, mate, come on in."

"Hello, Remus, dear," Molly said, crossing the kitchen to hug him.

Remus returned her embrace with a smile. "Hello, Molly. Sorry I missed lunch."

"Oh, not at all, I saved you a plate. Sit down, sit down."

Remus chuckled as Molly conjured a chair next to Hermione and placed a plate of roast in front of him.

"You ok?" Hermione asked softly from next to him.

Remus reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm fine. I'm guessing you've been filled in more or less about Bill?"

Hermione nodded. "At least you know exactly what's happening now."

"Yes. I know the baby's mine, and I know I want to try and make something of you and me, and that means I can deal with anything Dora tries."

Hermione smiled at him and leant her head against his shoulder.

"Aww, they're so cute," George said, pretending to dab at his eyes.

"I know," Charlie sobbed back, "such a beautiful sight."

Hermione and Remus blushed as the Weasleys laughed.

"Stop it you two, I think it's lovely," Molly stated. "And if you ever need anyone to babysit the little one, Remus, you just let me know."

Remus smiled. "You're the first person I'd ask."

Molly beamed at him and Remus couldn't help but grin back. He was with friends, he was going to be a father, and right by his side was a woman he could easily love. Even with Tonks hovering as a cloud overhead, in that moment Remus Lupin was content.


	21. Marble

_AN Sorry this took a little while, real life is very busy for both me and my wonderful amazing beta, LoveHGSS, who I owe super thanks! The next two chapters are written and beta-d and will be posted at week intervals._

Remus smiled down at Hermione as they walked to the edge of the Burrow's wards. The afternoon sun was warm against their skin, the bright rays picking up the lighter streaks in Hermione's hair and making it shimmer. He reached down and entwined his fingers with hers. She looked at him and smiled, her eyes soft. She raised their clasped hands and kissed his fingers before leaning up to brush her lips against his. He slid his free hand around her waist and pulled her close as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding past her plump lips to tangle with her own.

She moaned softly into his mouth and pulled away, slightly breathless.

"Take me home, Remus," she said, her voice rough with desire. He grinned down at her and held her to him more firmly before Apparating them both back to his house, glad that they had slipped away from the Burrow after an hour or so.

Hermione squealed as she landed on her back on something soft, Remus on top of her. She began to giggle as she realised he had Apparated them directly onto his bed.

"Was that intentional?" she asked, "because it's the cheesiest thing ever if it was."

Remus blushed slightly as he moved a stray curl from her face.

"Not intentional as such; I was aiming for the bedroom but was far too distracted by you to remember specific locations of furniture."

Hermione laughed as she drew his head down for another kiss. "I suppose it saves time," she breathed and pressed her lips to his.

Remus responded eagerly, his hands dropping to the hem of her pale blue cotton t-shirt and tugging it up her body. He broke the kiss for a moment to pull the material over her head before tossing it to the floor and kissing her again. Hermione whimpered as he trailed his lips down her neck, his tongue dipping into the hollow at the base of her throat before tracing the edge of her collar bone. He took his time as he moved down her body his lips following the lacy edge of her bra as he kissed the tops of the plump mounds of flesh. Hermione squirmed beneath him as he continued his slow path down her body, kissing her flat tummy and nipping gently at her hip bones. Remus quickly unfastened her jeans and Hermione wriggled her hips obligingly to help discard them.

Remus moved so he was straddling her thighs and looked down at the woman beneath him, clad only in white satin and lace underwear, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling as she looked up at him. He leant down and kissed her again.

Hermione ran her hands up his chest, loving the way his muscles felt under her palms. She undid the buttons on his shirt and tugged it down his arms until he pulled back from her mouth and took it off, laughing at her impatience as her hands went to the fastenings of his trousers. He slid off the bed and tugged his trousers off, laughing as he turned back to the bed to find that she had rid herself of her last items of clothing. He settled himself above her, kissing her deeply, loving the way it felt to have her soft body pressed against him. He pulled back slightly before pushing into her body, his forehead resting against hers as he buried himself in her warmth.

He paused for a moment, amazed at how good, how right, it felt to be with her, to make love to her. He rained kisses down on her face, making her giggle softly as he moved within her. Her laughter turned to sighs of pleasure as he thrust faster and harder into her, her hips lifting to meet him with every thrust.

Hermione screamed his name as she came hard, her muscles tightening around his cock, pulling him into his own climax, her name tumbling from his lips in response. He rolled onto his back, pulling Hermione with him so she was draped across him. They kissed languidly as their bodies cooled and their hearts slowed, both feeling a sense of peace and joy that they had longed for and never thought they would find.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Remus asked.

"Why yes, I do," she replied, laughing.

"I'm serious."

"No, you're Remus."

He growled playfully, his fingers dancing along her ribs making her squeal.

"I mean it. You're the most beautiful person I've ever known, both outside and in. You've made me hope again, and I'm falling for you."

Hermione kissed him again, more passionately. "Good. Because I'm falling for you too."

Remus smiled and kissed her, then laughed as her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Guess we worked off Molly's amazing cooking," he said. "How about I make dinner?"

Hermione pouted playfully, "I like the idea of dinner, but not getting out of bed."

"Minx. The quicker you get up and eat, the quicker I can get you back into bed and writhing underneath me." Remus said as he climbed out of the bed and pulled his trousers and shirt back on.

"Right, 'cause now I _really_ don't want to get up." Hermione mumbled before following his lead and dragging her clothes on.

Remus laughed at her grumbling before grabbing her hand and guiding her down the stairs. Hermione sat on his kitchen table as he moved from cupboard to cupboard pulling things out.

"I could get used to this you know," Hermione said. "Sitting here, watching you cook."

Remus smiled at her over his shoulder. "I wouldn't call sandwiches cooking. And I wouldn't get used to it, since apart from this I can make cheese on toast and three types of pasta sauce."

"That's it?"

"Yup. Unless you like your steak very rare."

"Eugh." Hermione pulled a face. "I guess I'm going to be cooking then."

"Sounds like it," Remus laughed.

"Oh Merlin." Hermione said, all the laughter gone from her tone.

"What?" Remus asked, frowning.

"Tonks is here."

Remus didn't reply, he walked past Hermione and pulled his front door open. "What do you want?"

"I came to see if you had thought about what I said the other night," Tonks replied.

"Actually, there is something I need to tell you. You'd better come in and sit down."

Tonks smirked at Hermione as she walked into the house.

"Do I assume that this means you've reconsidered? I can be moved back in by the end of the day."

Remus stared at her with cold eyes, her assumption that he would cave so easily sickening him. He crossed to the desk where he had put his copy of the law and handed it to Tonks.

"This is what I wanted to talk about."

Tonks read the paper, her face contorting in anger as her eyes took in the meaning of the text. Unlike Remus and Hermione, she wasn't angry at the way werewolves were dismissed in the law, but that it gave Remus rights. She was clever enough to recognise that nothing she could say would change the fact that Remus had rights to the child, Veritaserum would soon prove that the relationship was consensual, and there were dozens of people who could say that Remus had been a Hogwarts teacher for a year.

"Your threats now don't work. I will see this child, and you can do nothing about it. We will not be resuming our relationship. If you don't want to be a single parent then I will be and I will raise the baby alone." Remus stated.

Tonks raised angry eyes to meet his.

"But you won't be alone will you? You'll have her." She sneered in Hermione's direction. "No, I don't think so. I don't want to raise it alone, that much is true. But that swot is not playing mummy to my child."

Remus and Hermione exchanged an anxious glance, concerned as to what Tonks would say next.

"So here's the deal. You can have the child, as long as you pay for it from today on, as long as you finish things with Hermione, right now. If you don't end this, I'll get rid of the baby."

Remus flinched as if she had physically struck him.

"What? Dora, no. You can't mean that," Remus said, the anguish thick in his voice.

"But I do. Choose. Will you give up Hermione for your child?"

Remus looked over at Hermione, his eyes clouded with tears.

"Yes."


	22. Back to Obsidian

_AN – Thanks as always to LoveHGSS for the beta work. Super star! Next chapter shall go up in one week's time._

* * *

_Yes._

The single syllable hung in the air, filling the room as though it were tangible, as if any of the three occupants could reach out and touch it. It seemed to tint the air, turned the soft browns of the room to grey. It drained every drop of joy from the atmosphere. Such a small, familiar word to change everything.

Hermione turned to look at Remus, the silent tears flowing down her cheeks mirrored by the ones on his. She wanted to hate him in that moment, to scream at him for not choosing her but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't blame him for choosing his own flesh and blood, an innocent child, over a relationship barely a week old. Deep in her heart she knew that if somehow the situation were reversed she would make the same choice, but it hurt anyway. She had hoped and dreamed of a future for them, but she knew that if Tonks made him choose that was all over.

"Please, Tonks, don't do this," Hermione begged. "What difference does it make to you if we're together or not?"

"You don't get it at all, do you?" Tonks replied. "I wanted a husband, kids, a nice house. Then I fell for a monster." She shot a look of pure hatred at Remus before she continued. "I thought I could overlook it, that it would be ok. I told myself all the stuff that people like you insist on, that werewolves are people too. But I would never be the woman with the perfect family if my husband and possibly my child were part wolf. So I moved to Bill, but he's not even man enough to get me pregnant. When it turned out it was Remus's baby, I decided that I could make a go of the perfect image with him, better that than alone. But then he'd gone and started something with you, an ugly bushy-haired girl young enough to be his daughter and he won't try and fix things between us because you managed to find some stupid law that gives him rights to his half-breed brat. So, the way I see it, now he has two choices: either he chooses the child and gets rid of you, or he chooses you and I get rid of the child; but I'm not having you two playing happy families when I can't."

Hermione and Remus stared at her, both trying to link the cold, hard woman in front of them who was holding their happiness hostage with the life of a child, and the laughing care-free girl they'd met at the start of the second Voldemort War. For a moment all Hermione could see was the Tonks changing the shape of her nose to entertain Ginny and herself, and she wondered if maybe Tonks had been hit with some sort of curse to make her so different in a few short years. She couldn't believe that she had defended Tonks to the Weasleys just a few hours ago, that she had said almost the same words to explain that Tonks wasn't a bitch. She couldn't believe that she'd been so wrong, or that anyone would threaten the life of their own child just to get their own way.

"Dora," Remus said, "Dora, please. This isn't you, why would you do this?"

"Not me? How very wrong you are. The Sorting Hat decided I was a Hufflepuff, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm a Black. Blacks are Slytherin and will do anything to get their own way. I know you won't come back to me and I can't alter that, but at least I can stop you from being with her instead." She sneered. "Oh, and don't go thinking that you can pretend to split up then just start over when the baby is born. I intend to let you have full custody, on the provision that you are not, and never will be in a relationship with her."

Remus stood and stared in disbelief at the woman he had loved and thought he'd known. He knew war was hard, that it affected people differently but he had never imagined that it would change his Dora like this. He couldn't help but wonder if part of it was his fault, if could've done something more to help her, to support her.

Remus was pulled from his doubt as Hermione moved. She stepped between him and Tonks and brought her soft hand up to gently cradle his face. She reached up and pressed her lips to his, kissing him with all the passion she had for him, with all the emotion she hadn't processed enough to understand, let alone share. He put his hands on her slim waist and pulled her close, matching the feeling she put into the kiss, each knowing without either of them having to say so, that it was a kiss goodbye.

Eventually she drew away slightly, only to bury her face in his chest as her arms held him tight, the silent tears she had been crying giving way to pain-filled sobs. He held her to him, his hands stroking her hair as he tried to find the words to comfort her. There was nothing he could say to make things better, because no words could change the fact that he had a choice and he hadn't chosen her. He knew she wouldn't blame him, but he also knew that his comfort would be hollow and false right now.

After a minute or two, Hermione stepped back from his embrace. She raised her sad brown eyes to his own amber orbs and attempted a smile. Without another word she turned on the spot and disappeared from his view, and, it seemed, his life.

He raised cold eyes to the mother of his child, growling at the smirk on her face. Her expression changed at the sound, the look of triumph fading to one of fear.

"Get out of my sight," Remus said, his voice devoid of any emotion. "Owl me any appointments you have with the Healer so I can come with you, and I will pay for any maternity clothes you buy. Other than that, I will get everything I will need to raise my child, alone. You won't speak to me or approach me unless it relates directly to the baby, and you're not to mention a single thing to Hermione either, am I quite clear?"

Tonks took a step backwards, her experience as an Auror telling her that Remus' calm demeanour was far more dangerous than any amount of shouting would be. She nodded her agreement and turned to leave.

"Nymphadora."

She turned back to him at the sound of her name, knowing it would be beyond stupid to protest at the use of her full title.

"I will never forget this, and I will never forgive you. What's more, I will ensure that everyone knows why I'm not with Hermione any more. You may have achieved your aim of splitting us up, but it will be a hollow, empty victory when people know what you have done."

Tonks looked at him for a moment, her face pale, before turning once more and Apparating away.

Remus waited until she was gone before he dropped onto the sofa. He pulled a pale blue cardigan Hermione had left earlier off the back and buried his face in the soft material, inhaling her sweet scent, laced with a hint of spice. He dropped his head back against the sofa and stared unseeingly at the ceiling, his hands clenched tightly in the fabric.

He had thought he had a chance at peace, at happiness with Hermione. He had let himself believe, even with the chaotic nature of their week, that they could be something special. He wanted to go to sleep in her arms and wake up there. He wanted to kiss her and see her blush when he called her beautiful. Maybe, someday, he could've married her, watch her grow round with their children, could have grown old with her.

But now he was alone once again.


	23. Dove

_AN I know that the last few chapters have dealt with some issues that invoke strong emotions, it's not my intention to judge, neither are these views necessarily my own, they are intended as a literary device to move the plot forward, not to upset anyone or make them feel like I'm making value judgements. _

_Life has once again caught up with me, so the regular updates won't be as regular, but I'm hoping to have the next chapter up pretty soon._

_Thanks to LoveHGSS for her beta work and all round support and brilliance. _

It was a distraught Hermione who Apparated back to the Burrow, tears pouring down her cheeks as she staggered down the path and pushed open the kitchen door.

"Hermione! Dear, what's happened? What's wrong?" Molly asked.

Hermione ran past her and into the arms of her two best friends, sobbing her heartbreak onto their shoulders as they held her, neither of them saying a word until her tears lessened. The Weasley family watched as Harry and Ron guided her into the living room and onto the worn but comfy couch, squishing in either side of her.

"Here," George said, handing her a glass of water.

"Thanks."

"You want to talk about it?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled sadly. "I guess what it comes down to is that Charlie was right."

"First time for everything I guess," George said, earning himself a smack round the head from Ginny, along with instructions to shut up and be serious for once.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, puzzled.

"When you said earlier that Tonks was a bitch, you were right. I can't believe I defended her."

"Why, 'Mione, what's happened?" Ron asked.

"She turned up at Remus's just now. He told her about the law I found and how it gave him rights to the baby. Remus said that he would raise the child alone if she would let him, that she wouldn't have to do anything or pay anything. But she wouldn't agree to it, she said she wouldn't let Remus and I have a chance at a happy ending, especially not with her baby, if she couldn't have the fairy tale." Hermione began to cry again as she spoke. "She said... she's... she said that if Remus didn't end things with me she would get rid of the baby."

"What?" Molly cried, her hand covering her mouth.

"She gave Remus a choice, me or the baby." Hermione smiled sadly again. "Not much of a choice was it?"

"You mean he ended your relationship?" It was Percy who spoke.

"Of course he did. The baby is more important," Hermione replied.

Percy sighed and took his glasses off, polishing them on the edge of his robes.

"Oh, 'Mione. You poor thing," Ginny said, reaching over from her perch on the arm of the sofa to hug her.

"Man. It's insane. Who blackmails a person with the life of their own child? I mean, threatening to keep the baby away from him was one thing but this is mad," Charlie said.

"Yeah, sounds like a sure bet for a bed in St Mungo's to me," Ron added.

"So that's it? She makes nasty threats and he obviously chooses the baby and you're over?" George asked.

Hermione shrugged and nodded.

George moved from his spot on the floor to sit on Ron so he could hug her.

"Oi! Gerrof!" Ron shouted.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Percy exclaimed. "That's not it, not at all."

"What do you mean, Perce?" Charlie asked.

Percy turned to Hermione. "As far as you know, is the baby healthy?"

Hermione nodded.

"And Tonks, is she healthy?"

She nodded again, a puzzled frown gracing her features.

"Is there any reason Remus can't raise a child?"

"Apart from the lycanthropy?" She asked.

"Yes, any financial or other medical reasons why he couldn't raise a baby?"

"No, between his war reward and the legacy from Sirius he's pretty well off, and his consultancy work for the ministry brings in a bit."

"And he'll get a percentage profit from the products he's co-developed from the shop too," George added.

Percy nodded. "As far as the lycanthropy goes, is there anyone who could look after a baby on the night of the full moon?"

"Of course."

"Me."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind."

"I would."

"When I'm not in Romania, sure."

"We could."

"Sure, Angie wouldn't mind if I did."

Most of the room spoke together, making Hermione smile and Percy chuckle as his mum, girlfriend and siblings all volunteered to babysit.

"Well then. Under current legislation, a pregnancy can only be terminated if there is a threat to the health and well being of the mother or the child, if the child would be in danger of abuse or mistreatment, or if the financial or social circumstances of either parent, but most significantly the primary carer, would mean that the child would have a poor standard of living. None of that counts in this case, so Tonks would never be granted a termination by a Healer. And since Remus has the means and capability to raise the child, and has offered to, she wouldn't be able to put the baby up for adoption either."

Hermione just stared at Percy, an odd mixture of amazement and delight clear on her face.

"What about back street abortions, or going into the Muggle world and getting it done there?" Ginny asked.

Percy shook his head. "She would be knowingly acting in direct opposition to Magical Law, so she would still be risking losing her job at the very least, and a stint in Azkaban at worst."

Everyone grinned, it seemed that Percy had solved the problem, that Hermione and Remus would be ok.

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's not that easy. She said she will only agree to Remus having full custody if it includes a stipulation that we're not, and never will be, in a relationship."

Percy thought for a moment. "She would need some really good reasons for you not to be involved, especially if she isn't going to be around. You have a good job, no criminal record, and you're a hero of the second Voldemort war. Don't pull a face, I know you three hate the fame but it could really help here. I can't see any official letting a clause for your non-involvement stand, if I'm honest."

Hermione wriggled from between Harry and Ron and threw herself at Percy, hugging him tightly as she thanked him over and over. Percy blushed red as his hair as he assured her it was nothing.

"I have a question," a puzzled looking Harry announced once Hermione had returned to her seat next to him. "How do you know so much about the specifics of all this?"

Percy smiled. "It's one of the areas Kingsley is looking at as part of the new Muggle integration act. We're seeing whether any parts of Muggle law can be slotted into magical law to make it fairer or more up to date."

Harry nodded, his curiosity satisfied.

Hermione stood once more from between the boys.

"Where are you going?" George asked.

"I think it's time I spoke to Tonks. Thank you, all of you. You're the best family I could have. I'll let you know what happens with everything." She walked to the door of the living room before stopping. "Um, does anyone know where Tonks lives?"

"I think I overheard someone at the Auror department saying she was living in Andromeda and Ted's old place. I know she inherited it after the war," Harry said. "But I don't know where it is."

Arthur crossed to the bookcase and pulled a battered blue note book off a shelf. He flipped through until he found a scrawled address on a scrap of parchment.

"Here. And Hermione, do be careful."

She smiled at her surrogate father and nodded before heading for the door once more. It was time this was dealt with; she had her own personal happily ever after to fight for, and she intended to fight with all of the strength and courage she had. Percy had given her another lifeline, and she would be damned if she would let her chance at happiness slide through her fingers.


	24. Snow White

_A/N. Oh my, I am so sorry this has taken so long. This is the last chapter of this tale, I hope that you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added to favourites or alerts or just read and enjoyed. Especial thanks, as always, to my lovely beta LoveHGSS without whom this wouldn't be what it is._

Hermione walked up to the gate of the neat little grey stone cottage in Yorkshire that Andromeda and Ted Tonks had called home before they died in the war. There were roses growing up and around the door, the gravel path from the green painted gated twisted between flowerbeds in full bloom. It was a picture perfect little house, somehow too precise for the chaotic metamorphmagus who was currently living there.

She paused, one hand on the gate as she took in the house. For a moment she could see the picture Tonks had dreamt of, a small child playing on the grass, the windows open and laughter drifting out, the warmth and peace that would surely accompany such a scene almost tangible in the air. For a second, the image was so clear that Hermione was overcome with sorrow for the other witch, for the future she would never have.

She shook her head, knowing that her sympathy was misplaced, that Tonks had put herself in this situation by walking away from Remus, for calling him a monster and chasing after greener grass. Tonks had chosen her future and Hermione had to fight for her own, not to let the other witch take advantage of her kind heart.

With renewed determination, Hermione rapped sharply on the door, her spine straight and her eyes sparkling with righteous indignation.

Tonks sneered as she saw who was stood on her doorstep, her voice mocking as she spoke, making her sound terrifyingly like her mad aunt, Bellatrix.

"I suppose you've come to beg me to change my mind? To tell me that I'm not really like this, and I don't want to do this, and all the other nonsense people like you spout, assuming that I'm a bleeding heart do-gooder deep down inside? Well forget it, sweetie. I am going to do this. I meant what I said; you're not playing happy families with my baby. If I can't have Remus, neither can you."

Hermione just looked at the older woman, no trace of any pity she may have felt visible on her face or in her eyes. "Are you finished?" she asked coldly. "Because I'm not here to beg or anything of the sort. I'm here to tell you that Remus and I can and will make our own decisions regarding our relationship, because you have no grounds to object to me being in the child's life, and you can't carry out your threat."

"Oh, really, I can."

Hermione sighed. "I don't mean you are incapable of carrying it out, I mean it's illegal. If there's nothing wrong with you or the baby, and there's someone who will raise it safely, then you can't terminate. If you do, you'll lose your job, and face Azkaban."

The colour drained from Tonks' face as Hermione spoke.

"You're bluffing; you think you can make me change my mind by spouting a load of official sounding crap. Well, nice try but it's not going to work," Tonks sneered.

"Actually, Percy Weasley happens to know a fair bit about this particular set of laws, and he told me how this works."

"Like I believe that. Perfect Percy wouldn't know the ins and outs of abortion laws; what possible need could he have to? You think you can manipulate me the way you manipulate everyone. Strutting around like you're Merlin reincarnated, little Miss Perfect who knows everything about everything, the brains behind Harry Potter, the girl who practically saved the Wizarding World single handed. That's what you let everyone think, isn't it. Well I don't buy it, I never have. You're just a silly little girl trying to play with the big boys, and this time you've lost. You're going to have to play it my way."

"Do you really think I'd make something like this up just to try and stop you? You might lie your way through your life, twisting things round until they suit you without a second thought for anyone else, but I'm not you. I'm nothing like you, and that's why you'll never understand me and it's why you'll never win this fight," Hermione said.

"Alright, suppose you are telling the truth and I won't terminate the pregnancy. I can still state that Remus won't get custody if he's with you."

"On what grounds?" Hermione enquired. "I have a good job, no criminal record, and no history of health problems. Plus, like you just said, I'm the brains of the Golden Trio." Hermione smirked, even though she couldn't believe she was playing on the hated moniker. "Who wouldn't trust me with a child?"

The two women stared at each other, dislike clear in their gazes, Tonks having no response to Hermione's statement. After a long moment, Tonks took a step back and slammed the door, leaving Hermione stood on the step.

"Well, that went well," Hermione murmured to herself before heading back to the alley she had Apparated to.

* * *

_Remus,_

_I suppose you're busy gloating now. _

_You win._

_Enjoy your perfect little picture while it lasts, it won't for long. I loved you once too, she'll see who you really are and you'll wish you hadn't turned me away._

_Dora._

* * *

"Hermione?" Remus called as he stepped out of the fireplace and into her flat. "Are you here?"

"Remus, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"I was wondering what this meant," he replied, his voice expressionless as he held out a piece of parchment.

Hermione frowned as she read the note.

"Remus. You can't believe that I'd treat you like she did. I'm not like that, I'm not her." Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke, tears pooling in her eyes. She'd been through too much today to cope with Remus doubting her.

His expression softened as he pulled her into his arms.

"I don't mean that part. I mean where she says I've won. How have I won when she's holding my happiness ransom with my own child?"

"Um, actually, that's sort of thanks to Percy."

"Percy?" Remus asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"Percy happens to be a bigger know it all even than I am. Which means that he knew that Tonks can't hurt the child, or stop us being together, or any of the things she said."

He looked at her for a long moment, his face expressionless. "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded. "Turns out that Percy has been researching laws around children and things for work, and he was still at the Burrow when I went back after I left your house. He clarified a few points for me."

"And Dora knows this because..?"

"Because I went and told her. Remus, it doesn't matter what happens now. If you and I don't make it to the end of the week, if it turns out that we drive each other crazy and end up being barely civil acquaintances because our relationship ends horribly like in some bad Muggle soap opera, they'll be our mistakes and our choices, and that's what counts."

Remus stared at her for a moment, amusement in his eyes before clutching her to him, spinning her through the air and kissing her hard.

"You wonderful, amazing, beautiful woman. You've given me a chance at life again."

Hermione laughed. "Actually, Percy has. But I don't think he'd appreciate it if you thank him how you just thanked me."

Remus grimaced. "Um, maybe not. I'll buy him a pint sometime."

Hermione laughed, her giggles turning into squeals as Remus swung her into his arms and headed towards her bedroom.

"Remus!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

He looked down at her, his expression angelic as his eyes twinkled. "Showing you how grateful I am."

"Don't you have things to do? For the baby or whatever?"

"I have six months or so for all that. Right now I'm showing you how much I love you."

Hermione froze in his arms, and then twisted until her feet were on the floor. Remus looked away, not sure what her reaction meant.

"How much you love me?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Yes," Remus breathed, still not meeting her gaze.

"Good." Hermione lifted her fingers to his face and tilted his head so she could look into his eyes. "Because once you're done showing me how much you love me, I can show you how much I love you."

Without giving him a moment to reply, she pressed her lips against his, kissing him fiercely, pressed so tight against him there was no space at all between them.

They stood in her dim hallway, tightly held in each other's arms, knowing, somehow, that their lives had come full circle, and they had finally found the love they had longed for. They knew that people would comment on his lycanthropy, on her age, on how quickly it had come about, but it made no difference.

It that moment everything was glistening. No more shadows for their hearts, no more fear, no more doubt. They had each other, and deep down knew they always would.


End file.
